


Человек особенной морали

by Sherlock_Sebastian



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/pseuds/Sherlock_Sebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Храните ваши секреты так, чтобы никто не мог до них добраться. А еще лучше не имейте никаких секретов вовсе.<br/>Вольная трактовка истории «Конец Чарльза Огастеса Милвертона».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек особенной морали

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Staisy_, Хрис
> 
> Фик написан для «Большой Игры-4»

***

Думаю, я не погрешу против истины, если скажу, что лорд Адам Блэкуэлл был самым красивым мужчиной, какого мне довелось видеть в жизни. Зачарованный, стоял я перед его портретом в галерее Уолфорда Робертсона, не в силах отвести взгляд от серо-голубых глаз, смотревших на меня со спокойным достоинством, от полуулыбки, едва тронувшей уголки идеально очерченных губ, от тонкого носа, высокого лба, от каштановых волос, разделенных на косой пробор и уложенных легкими волнами. Я любовался красотой лорда Адама и размышлял, так ли божественно прекрасен Адам Блэкуэлл в жизни, каким показал его художник? Или восхищение, которое я испытал, стоя перед его портретом, восхищение, заставлявшее мое сердце биться чаще, лишь иллюзия, созданная талантом мастера? Вспомнился мне и совсем недавно изданный, но уже ставший скандальным роман о живом портрете, обладавшим страшными фантастическими свойствами. «Не эта ли картина, — подумалось мне вдруг, — стала прообразом для портрета молодого Дориана…»

Своими мыслями я поделился с подошедшим ко мне, а до этого скучающе фланирующим по залу Холмсом. Уже около недели мой друг изнывал от отсутствия работы, с каждым новым днем уныние и раздражительность овладевали им все больше. Мне хотелось что-то предпринять, чтоб развеять его хандру, привнести в жизнь немного ярких красок, так сказать. Новая выставка показалась мне неплохим развлечением. План, однако, провалился: выставка привела его в еще большее унынье.

Бросив цепкий внимательный взгляд на портрет лорда Адама, Холмс на первое мое замечание ответил, что хоть Сарджент(1) и склонен порой романтизировать позирующих ему людей, все же обладает удивительно точным глазом, чтоб разглядеть в них самое важное, а так же владеет достаточным мастерством, чтоб это все запечатлеть на полотне, поэтому я могу не сомневаться в правдивости портрета. На вторую же мысль, про роман мистера Уайльда, он молчал долго, я подумал даже, что он так ничего и не ответит, но в конце концов он заметил, что я подчас делаю удивительно глубокие замечания, пусть совершенно и не понимая сути. Я попытался было расспросить, что он имел в виду, но Холмс с нескрываемым пренебрежением глянул на портрет еще раз и ускользнул от меня по направлению к какой-то невыразительной картине с надувшей губы девочкой. Все остальное время, проведенное в галерее, он старательно избегал и меня, и портрета лорда Адама, что со стороны выглядело даже слегка комично.

На обратном пути, переполненный воспоминаниями, я все еще горел желанием поговорить о прекрасном портрете, но Холмс прервал мои восторги весьма резко: «Никогда, Уотсон, — раздраженно воскликнул он, — никогда, ни сейчас, ни впредь, я не желаю слышать ничего про лорда Адама Блэкуэлла. Даже имя его не желаю больше слышать».

Не скрою, меня потрясла такая бурная реакция. Однако чему я хорошо научился, живя рядом с Холмсом — что лучше не пытаться ничего выяснять, когда он во взвинченном и раздраженном настроении. Лучше отложить на более благоприятное время.

Но, как это часто случается, через день-другой этот эпизод стерся из памяти, уступив место более насущным проблемам и более сильным впечатлениям, так что, сам того не желая, требование Холмса я выполнил: от меня он имя Адама Блэкуэлла больше не слышал.

Возможно, на этом бы все и закончилось, но судьбе было угодно, чтобы через несколько лет история получила продолжение.

 

***

Было холодное ветреное утро середины ноября того года, который навсегда останется самым счастливым годом моей жизни. Года, когда я поверил, что чудеса все же происходят. Холмс, разумеется, объяснял свою мнимую кончину и трехгодичное отсутствие сложившимися обстоятельствами, но мне было важно знать только то, что он не умер. Три года я жил… можно ли вообще называть мои предыдущие три года жизнью?.. Поток однообразных будней нес меня, безвольного, ото дня к ночи и от ночи к следующему дню. В первый месяц после его кончины я думал, что захлебнусь в этой безысходности — каюсь, у меня были мысли все прекратить. 

Контракт со «Стрэндом» возник очень вовремя, и я ухватился за него как за спасительную соломинку. Когда я писал, Холмс возвращался ко мне. Со страниц старых записных книжек говорил со мной, объяснял, возмущался. Выстукивая по клавишам печатной машинки, я постоянно ощущал у себя за спиной его тень. Те моменты нельзя назвать счастливыми, вовсе нет, но когда мысли мои возвращались в прошлое, а на листах бумаги строка за строкой рождался новый рассказ о моем друге, я переставал ощущать одиночество и пустоту, которые пожирали меня все остальное время.

Я молил о чуде. Не веря, что чудо возможно, я все же просил Господа о чуде.

Даже сейчас, по прошествии полугода, я не могу вспоминать возвращение Холмса без душевного трепета. Впервые в жизни я испытал настолько сильное потрясение, что лишился чувств. Помню свое замешательство, когда пришел в себя, помню слова, сказанные знакомым небрежным тоном: «Дорогой Уотсон, тысяча извинений, я никак не предполагал, что это так на вас подействует». Мне хотелось обнять его и хотелось ударить. Он не умер, благодарение Богу. Он был жив. Но черт возьми! Три года! Я оплакивал его три года, а он, величайший из умов, видите ли, не мог сообразить, что это все «так на меня подействует»! А чуть более придя в себя и увидев тревогу и смятение в его глазах, в моем сердце не осталось иных порывов, кроме как сжать его в объятиях. Что я тогда и сделал.

Вечером, когда Моран был в Скотленд-Ярде, а мы на Бейкер-стрит, Холмс, явно нервничая, предложил мне вернуться в наше старое жилище. Разумеется, я ответил согласием тут же, не раздумывая ни секунды, чем, как мне показалось, изрядно его смутил. После Холмс признался, что начал разговор почти без надежды на положительный ответ и был несказанно счастлив, что его предложение нашло отклик, да еще такой молниеносный и горячий.

Поначалу я думал, что из-за продажи практики переезд к Холмсу сильно задержится, но неожиданно покупатель нашелся скоро. Молодой доктор Вернер без вопросов согласился на все условия, сделка произошла быстро и легко. С возвращения Холмса не прошло и месяца, а я уже снова проживал в старых комнатах на Бейкер-стрит к большой радости и Холмса, и миссис Хадсон, и меня самого.

Это был по-настоящему хороший для нас с Холмсом год. Он почти не сидел без дела, а моя записная книжка пополнялась все новыми и новыми заметками.

В то утро, с которого началась эта история, плотно позавтракав и попыхивая трубками, мы расположились в креслах около пылающего камина (Холмс перебирал пришедшие с утренней почтой письма, я проглядывал «Таймс»), когда вошла миссис Хадсон визитной карточкой на подносе.

Несколько мгновений Холмс ошарашенно смотрел на белый прямоугольник, а затем вскочил и подбежал к окну.

— Что случилось? — Я не на шутку разволновался, видя его неожиданно побелевшее лицо.

— Быть того не может… — побормотал он себе поднос, рассматривая что-то на улице. Потом, машинально положив на стол трубку и распечатанные и нераспечатанные письма, подошел к миссис Хадсон, наблюдавшей за ним с не меньшим беспокойством, чем я, и взял с подноса визитку. Я редко видел моего друга в таком смятении духа — взволнованным и растерянным одновременно. 

— Он внизу, миссис Хадсон? — наконец спросил Холмс. 

— Ожидает в карете, как сообщил слуга. 

— Да-да, конечно… — Холмс продолжал теребить в руках визитку. 

–– Что мне сказать джентльмену? Вы примите его? 

Холмс медлил, раздумывая, но в конце концов нерешительно пробормотал: 

— Попросите его подняться. 

Тут я не выдержал, встал и взял у него из рук визитную карточку. 

На идеально белом картоне с изящной лаконичностью было отпечатано: _«Лорд Адам Блэкуэлл»_.

— Есть призраки, которые, как ты надеешься, навеки ушли в тень, но всегда предполагал, что у господа бога жестокое чувство юмора… — произнес Холмс угрюмо, а потом, усмехнувшись, добавил: — Помнится, Уотсон, вы хотели знать насколько belle image (2) соответствует оригиналу, кажется, вам нынче представится такая возможность. 

За всем этим крылась тайна.

Я вспомнил поведение Холмса тогда, несколько лет назад, в галерее, сказанные им слова: «Даже имя его не желаю слышать». Без сомнения (и реакция Холмса на появление лорда Адама у нашего порога тому красноречивое доказательство) они были знакомы раньше, и, уверен, это было знакомство не из приятных.

Но расспрашивать Холмса я не стал.

В конечном итоге лорд Адам вот-вот должен был появиться в нашей комнате и значит, я очень скоро узнаю правду.

—

Портрет не солгал — лорд Адам Блэкуэлл предстал передо мной именно таким, каким написал его Сарджент: то же совершенство черт, идеальная фигура, облаченная в идеально скроенный костюм. Все так. Кроме одного. Человек, стоявший на пороге нашей гостиной, находился на грани срыва. Нервозность, с которой он озирался по сторонам, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Холмсом, была тому красноречивым свидетельством, а нездоровая бледность его щек и глубокие тени, залегшие под глазами, говорили о том, что если лорд Блэкуэлл и спал последние несколько ночей, то урывками и беспокойно.

Однако как истинный представитель своего класса, даже в столь незавидном состоянии он старался держаться с присущим его положению достоинством. 

Холмс, если все еще и испытывал волнение, ничем себя не выдал: сухо поприветствовал Лорда Блэкуэлла, представил меня и предложил садиться. Наш посетитель, кивнув в ответ, присел на кушетку, но так и продолжал хранить молчание. Мне показалось, оба они не находили слов для начала разговора, я открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, разрядить напряженную тишину, но лорд Блэкуэлл, откашлявшись, произнес:

— Я вижу, ваша жизнь сложилась… — взгляд его обвел комнату и остановился на мне: — …удачно. Думали ли вы, Холмс, что мы когда-нибудь снова увидимся? 

— С университетских времен и до сего дня, Блэкуэлл, — холодно процедил мой друг, — я о вас вообще не думал. 

— О, моя тогдашняя шалость до сих пор воспринимается столь же болезненно. Когда я ехал к вам, признаюсь, подозревал это…

— Шалость! — вспыхнул Холмс. — Вы считаете это лишь шалостью? 

— Жестокой и необдуманной — признаю. В юности мы часто совершаем что-то, не понимая возможных последствий. Вы не исключение: именно вы начали нашу вражду, Холмс, помните? Вы оскорбили меня и ведь тоже — жестоко и необдуманно. Я был зол и хотел лишь наказать вас. Хотел, чтоб вы почувствовали ту же боль, какую причинили мне. 

— Помните, что было дальше? 

Лорд Блэкуэлл молчал. 

— Помню, — наконец произнес он со вздохом. — Вас исключили из колледжа. 

— Исключили с позором, как вора и мошенника! Не дав возможности оправдаться! 

— Вы могли поступить в другой университет. 

— Не будьте хоть сейчас таким наивным, — гневно бросил Холмс. — Слухи распространились быстро, никому не нужен студент с подобным пятном на репутации. Вы тогда отняли у меня все!.. Отец, когда ему сообщили, впал в ярость, отказал в каком-либо участии, лишил финансовой поддержки. До конца дней своих меня не простил…

Я был ошеломлен. Холмс всегда очень скупо рассказывал о своем прошлом, даже прожив с ним столько лет под одной крышей, я крайне мало знал о его детстве или юности. И уж конечно, подозревать не мог, что его прошлое скрывало такие трагедии. 

— Все отвернулись от меня тогда, — после недолгого молчания произнес Холмс чуть слышно. Он старался казаться холодным и отстраненным, однако голос помимо воли все же дрогнул, когда он продолжил: — Мне не на что было жить. Мне и не для чего было жить. Самоубийство казалось таким естественным выходом. Для хорошего химика, каким я всегда себя считал, несложно сделать нужную смесь, это не заняло много времени. Как и прощальная записка. До сих пор иногда размышляю, — невесело хохотнул Холмс, — что бы произошло, если б письмо брата немного запоздало. Майкрофт прислал мне деньги на билет до Лондона, просил, чтоб я приехал к нему. 

Не в силах более продолжать, Холмс вскочил с кресла, бросился к столу, где оставил давно потухшую трубку — несколько спичек сломанными полетели в камин, прежде чем он смог ее разжечь и глубоко затянуться. 

Я был шокирован услышанным. Лорд Блэкуэлл, как мне показалось, тоже. Однако ответил он на откровения Холмса неожиданно: 

— Я собирался покончить с собой нынешней ночью. 

Холмс с изумлением посмотрел на нашего посетителя. 

— Я хотел… Я сделал бы это… — тихо и сбивчиво, не глядя ни на кого из нас, продолжал говорить лорд Блэкуэлл. — Джордж отнял у меня пистолет. Это он уговорил меня прийти к вам. Наивная душа, Джордж верит, что вы сможете помочь…

Он поднял голову и взгляд его встретился со взглядом Холмса; в прекрасных голубых глазах отражалась такая бездонная пустота, что у меня невольно сжалось сердце. 

— Я не пришел бы, Холмс, будь у меня другой выход. Я не пришел бы… Я помню ваше отношение ко мне и вижу, что со студенческих лет оно мало изменилось. Думаю, вы должны понять степень моего отчаяния, ведь, помня это, я все равно здесь. 

Он на минуту прервался, пытаясь успокоиться. 

— Последние полгода я живу в аду. Никакой выдуманный поэтами или церковниками ад не сравнится с тем ужасом… — Он осекся, всхлипнул и закрыл лицо руками. — Вы — единственная моя надежда. Не то чтоб я верил, будто в вашей власти что-то изменить… Джордж верит, и его вера так заразительна, что мне вслед за ним захотелось поверить, что вы найдете решение, как все прекратить. 

Холмс опустился обратно в кресло, затянулся трубкой, выпустив в потолок сизое кольцо дыма. 

— Кто такой Джордж? 

— Джордж Суинстон, — ответил лорд Блэкуэлл. — Мой слуга, — после чего вскинул голову и глянул с вызовом, как человек, которому уже нечего терять: — Мой любовник.

Если Холмс и был удивлен, то ничем себя не выдал, все его эмоции вылились лишь в слегка приподнятую бровь. 

— Нечасто люди, сидящие на этом диване, позволяют себе настолько откровенные признания, — равнодушно хмыкнул он. 

— Но вы же женатый человек, лорд Блэкуэлл, — встрял в разговор я и мгновенно пожалел о своем высказывании, потому что оба они, и Холмс, и лорд Адам, глянули на меня так озадаченно и сочувственно, что я готов был сквозь землю провалиться от стыда за свою глупость и несдержанность. 

— Когда это служило кому-то преградой? — небрежно пожал плечами Холмс. 

— Именно так, — подхватил лорд Адам. — Увы, — вздохнул он, — не все так независимы и смелы, чтобы жить, как хочется, невзирая на мнение общества. Впрочем, наш брак с Сибилл нельзя назвать несчастным. Деньги ее отца, титул моих предков — вот что послужило основой соглашения. Наши собственные обязанности в этом договоре мы несколько лет назад выполнили — наследник у Блэкуэллов есть, — теперь мы вольны не мешать друг другу жить, как каждому из нас заблагорассудится. Сибилл молода и привлекательна и не испытывает недостатка в поклонниках. Я закрываю на это глаза. На мой счет она поступает так же — не обращает внимания на мои интрижки. 

— Джордж Суинстон, полагаю, не совсем «интрижка»… 

— Вы правы, Холмс. — И губы лорда Блэкуэлла тронула тень улыбки. — Он хороший мальчик. Очень юн, чистая душа. И любит меня всем сердцем. Это удобно в некотором роде… — добавил он с горечью, — иметь в любовниках своего слугу, избавляет от всяких возможных пересудов. Конечно, я бы предпочел любимого человека одного со мной круга, но увы, не всем нам, как я сказал ранее, так везет. Я счастлив уже тем, что Джордж появился в моей жизни. Никто никогда не любил меня так, как любит он. 

— Что ж, Блэкуэлл, — произнес Холмс, скрестив кончики пальцев — явный признак, что он готов слушать, готов взяться за дело, — мы выяснили мелкие, не относящиеся к делу, подробности, теперь самое время приступить к сути. В чем вы желаете моей помощи? 

— Прежде чем я начну свой рассказ, Холмс, я попрошу вас о необычном одолжении. Надеюсь, вы проявите великодушие и исполните мою просьбу. 

— Продолжайте, я слушаю вас. 

— Я хочу поведать вам все наедине. 

В практике Холмса я помню несколько случаев, когда он вынужден был соблюдать конфиденциальность клиента до такой степени, что даже я не знал, чьим делом он занят. Подобное случалось нечасто. Как правило, Холмс представлял меня как лицо, настолько же заслуживающее доверия, насколько и он сам. Клиенты, даже самые высокопоставленные, вынуждены были с этим мириться. С меня брали слово молчать, и, конечно же, я никогда это слово не нарушал. 

Сейчас, однако, случай представлялся мне не самым обычным, да и лорда Адама обычным клиентом назвать было сложно. Подозреваю, для него, неуверенного в успехе, уже стало серьезным испытанием, отбросив личную гордость, прийти просить о помощи именно Холмса. Мне было его жаль. Судя по тому, что я успел увидеть и услышать, его дело было крайне деликатным, поэтому я готов был пойти ему навстречу, уже собирался подняться и покинуть гостиную, но Холмс протестующе поднял руку, останавливая мой порыв. 

— Я так дела не веду, милорд, — раздраженно бросил он. — Вы все рассказываете нам обоим, в противном случае я не возьмусь за ваше дело. 

— То, о чем я прошу, против правил. Я знаю это, Холмс, я читал рассказы доктора Уотсона и помню, что у вас от него нет секретов. Но я и не требую от вас молчания, я прошу только о милости. То, что я собираюсь вам поведать, так унизительно… унизителен сам рассказ, и я унижусь перед вами, делясь им. Прошу вас лишь о милости, — повторил он с мольбой в голосе, — о незаслуженной милости: рассказать мою печальную повесть вам одному, не заставляйте меня испытывать унижение вдвойне. После вы вольны поступать, как вам заблагорассудится, полагаю, вы расскажете все вашему компаньону. Право, я не думаю, что если мистер Уотсон услышит это в вашем изложении, а не из моих уст, дело станет менее грязным и пугающим. 

Я вскочил с места не дожидаясь решения Холмса, остаться мне или нет. Мне казалось, лорд Адам имел право на ту конфиденциальность, о которой просил, и я от всего сердца готов был пойти ему навстречу. Холмс не стал меня останавливать, лишь смущенно улыбнулся и кивнул, когда я закрывал за собой дверь.

—

Их разговор длился долго, несколько раз я выглядывал из своей комнаты, но дверь гостиной оставалась закрытой. Попытка скоротать время за чтением ни к чему не привела, мысли были заняты совсем другими проблемами. Я снова и снова прокручивал в голове рассказ Холмса о событиях его юности, едва не закончившимися непоправимой трагедией. Он упоминал когда-то, что проучился в университете только два года, я же не обратил внимания на это уточнение — «видел, но не замечал», как не раз повторял на мой счет Холмс. Поэтому сейчас меня снедали угрызения совести за собственную нечуткость и слепоту.

Осознав, что чтение все же мне нисколько не интересно, я захлопнул книгу. Разжег трубку, и это подействовало успокаивающе, немного остудило мысли. Докурив, я вновь вышел на лестницу — в этот раз дверь в гостиную оказалась приоткрыта, и я спустился вниз. 

Холмс был один. Сидел в кресле, глубоко засунув руки в карманы брюк и вытянув ноги к самому огню. Я с огорчением отметил, что выглядел он мрачным и измотанным — по всему выходило, что беседа с Адамом Блэкуэллом оказалась не из приятных.  
Я осторожно опустился в свое кресло и некоторое время наблюдал за ним, пытаясь придумать, как начать разговор. Холмс явно не был склонен к беседе. Его невидящий взгляд был устремлен куда-то поверх каминной полки, я проследил, куда именно, и сердце мое наполнилось горечью: Холмс рассматривал гравюру с Рейхенбахским водопадом, висящую над камином. После его воскрешения из мертвых я не раз порывался убрать это злополучное напоминание о самом страшном дне моей жизни, повесить на место старой гравюры что-то другое — что угодно, хоть портрет королевы! Но Холмс из каких-то совершенно непонятных мне побуждений опять и опять категорически запрещал мне ее снимать. Так Рейхенбахский водопад грозной тенью продолжал оставаться как частью нашей гостиной, так и частью нашей жизни. 

— С момента моего возвращения, Уотсон, — вдруг с явным сожалением, произнес Холмс, — я наблюдаю неутешительную тенденцию: преступный мир мельчает. Нет более ни великих преступников, ни великих преступлений. На смену гигантам пришли пигмеи. 

— Я не соглашусь с вами. Зла в мире меньше не стало. 

— С этим я не спорю, мой дорогой, не спорю нисколько. Скажу даже — с течением времени его становится только больше и больше. Но одно не отменяет другого, — добавил он с тяжелым вздохом, — такие титаны, как Джеймс Мориарти, канули в лету. 

— И слава богу. 

— Не скажите, друг мой. Помимо гениального ума, что уже редкость, ему было присуще и благородство. Все то, чего лишены нынешние представители темной стороны. Я хотел бы скрестить шпаги с кем-то подобным ему, но настоящее кишит низкими людишками с их низменными поступками. Их помыслы и деяния не достойны ни малейшего уважения. В их преступлениях нет ни фантазии, ни загадки. Противники, одним своим существованием вызывающие лишь чувство гадливости — что может быть более печально и прозаично. 

Холмс опять погрузился в тяжелое молчание, а я не знал, как и чем развеять охватившее его уныние. 

— Рассказ лорда Блэкуэлла навел вас на такие мрачные мысли? — наконец спросил я. 

Холмс ничего не ответил, только неопределенно пожал плечами. 

— Вы возьметесь за его дело, не так ли? 

— После того, что он мне рассказал, бесчеловечно было бы ему отказать. 

— Что же с ним произошло? 

Холмс оторвал взгляд от гравюры с водопадом и с какой-то безысходной грустью посмотрел на меня. 

— Лорд Адам разрешил распорядиться его историей по вашему усмотрению, — напомнил я. 

— Именно это, Уотсон, я и собираюсь сделать, — произнес Холмс глухо, — распорядиться услышанным по собственному усмотрению: а намерен я примерить обличие священника и соблюсти тайну исповеди. 

Ответ меня расстроил, и Холмс это заметил: 

— Что ж, Уотсон… Говоря кратко: один человек, если этого мерзавца можно называть человеком, шантажирует Блэкуэлла. Подробности настолько омерзительны, что меня мутит от одних лишь воспоминаний об услышанном. Как бы я в прошлом не относился к Блэкуэллу, нельзя допустить, чтобы с ним такое продолжалось, я обязан остановить шантажиста. 

— Что ж, если вы считаете, что мне лучше ничего не знать… 

— Простите меня за неоткровенность, Уотсон, но дело грязное, и, возможно, мне придется прибегнуть к не совсем честным методам. А если так, я предпочел бы, чтобы вы в этом не участвовали. Но не огорчайтесь, друг мой, — добавил Холмс с печальной улыбкой. — Утешьтесь тем, что вам сегодня и так открылось много тайн. 

— Когда-то в разговоре вы обмолвились, — произнес я, — что проучились в Оксфорде только два года. Я не придал этому значения. Сожалею, Холмс, я не знал, что…

— Я сделал все, чтобы вы не знали, — прервал он меня мягко. — Я и сам предпочитаю лишний раз не вспоминать о том времени. 

Помолчав, он продолжил: 

— И отец, и Майкрофт в два голоса твердили: необходимо заводить нужные знакомства, строить фундамент собственного будущего. Заводить правильные знакомства, — повторил он, невесело рассмеявшись. — И это в то время, когда мне не давались никакие. Однако я решил поставить эксперимент. Хорошо все обдумал, точно рассчитал — как мне казалось. С непрошибаемой уверенностью, свойственной юности, я и предположить не мог, каким провалом все обернется. 

— Адам Блэкуэлл?.. 

— О да, мой дорогой. Адам Блэкуэлл. Тогда мне это казалось таким логичным. Он был бешено популярен и среди учеников, и среди учителей. Золотой мальчик. Красив, как бог Аполлон. Старинная семья со связями, может, не так богата, но с явно маячившими впереди большими перспективами. Многие добивались его дружбы, многие ее добились. Его окружали как раз те, кто, по мнению Майкрфта, и должен был бы составлять «фундамент будущего успеха». 

— Он отверг вашу дружбу? 

— Я был не значительней соринки, приставшей к его обуви, я был никем. Если б он и правда отверг мою дружбу… — Холмс вздохнул. — Нет, Уотсон, он просто не обратил внимания, это-то оскорбило меня до глубины души. И я постарался сделать все, чтоб он меня запомнил, и он запомнил, все запомнили. Не имея возможности заполучить его расположение, я дал волю злости, посчитал себя вправе высмеять его, выставить в самом неприглядном свете в глазах у всего колледжа. Пересудов было почти на неделю, я, довольный своей маленькой местью, праздновал победу. Это была роковая ошибка. Прошло несколько месяцев, я и думать обо всем перестал, и тогда и разразилась катастрофа. 

— Что же именно произошло? 

— Накануне экзаменов из кабинета ректора пропали листы с задачами и ответами. Их нашли у меня. Дальнейшее вам теперь известно. Впрочем, — добавил он, немного помолчав, — в чем Блэкуэлл прав, так в том, что это все дела минувшие. Сейчас необходимо сосредоточиться на насущных делах. 

— И каковы они? 

— Необходимо вырвать жало у змеи. 

— Обезвредить шантажиста? 

— Именно. Но пока у меня недостаточно данных. Развязывать военные действия, не имея на руках хоть каких-то козырей, значит заранее обречь наше предприятие на поражение, а этого ни в коем случае нельзя допустить. 

— Что вы намереваетесь делать? 

— Смотреть. Слушать. Собирать информацию. Не думаю, что с этим возникнут трудности, — Холмс хохотнул, довольно потирая руки: — Уверен, очень скоро щука принесет свежие сплетни на хвосте. Я намерен посетить «Сент-Джеймс клуб», составите мне компанию? 

— Вы хотите встретиться с Лэнгдейлом Пайком, — сказал я, помрачнев. Холмс же, в отличие от меня, был полон энтузиазма, и мое расстроенное лицо его только позабавило. 

— Полноте, Уотсон, Лэнгдейл милейший человек. Он совершенно не заслуживает вашего неодобрения. 

— Милейший бездельник и милейший сплетник, — едко парировал я. 

— Это нисколько не умаляет его шарма, — рассмеялся Холмс. — К тому же никто не информирован о всех тайнах высшего света лучше Лэнгдейла, а значит, никто лучше него не сможет проконсультировать меня в этом деле. 

У меня не было ни малейшего желания вновь встречаться с Лэнгдейлом Пайком. Этот «университетский приятель», как представил его Холмс при знакомстве, не вызывал у меня никакой приязни. Мне не нравилось в нем буквально все: и его скользкий взгляд, и сладкий манерный голос, и вычурная одежда — да и образ жизни, наконец. Он не просто собирал и коллекционировал всевозможные сплетни и слухи, он зарабатывал на них, поставляя информацию всевозможным грязным бульварным газетенкам. 

Первым моим побуждением было отказаться и не идти, но любопытство взяло верх. Мой друг был крайне немногословен, и я надеялся, что в беседе с Пайком откроется хоть часть информации, которой Холмс решил со мной не делиться. 

Лэнгдейл Пайк находился там же, где обычно и проводил свое бессчетное свободное время — в клубе «Сент-Джеймс»: восседал в глубоком кресле у большого сводчатого окна с видом на парк. 

— Всегда считал, что смерть никого не красит, — улыбаясь, произнес Пайк, поприветствовав нас и приглашая садиться в кресла напротив него. — Ты, мой мальчик, я вижу, счастливое исключение, тебе смерть явно пошла на пользу. До своего ухода в мир теней ты не выглядел настолько полным жизни, как сейчас. — Пайк перевел взгляд на меня, глаза его засветились лукавством: — Впрочем, это нисколько не удивительно, не так ли... дорогой доктор?

— Лэнгдейл, — прервал его Холмс. Хоть в голосе моего друга и прозвучала угроза, вид его при этом был весьма растерянный. 

— Полноте, mon cher (3), я не сказал ничего, что могло бы вызвать твое недовольство. А мог бы, мой милый, мог бы, — заговорщически подмигнув, добавил он. — В любом случае, я рад твоему возвращению, Шерлок, без тебя Лондон стал таким пресным и таким безысходным. 

— Ты мне льстишь. 

— Самую малость, ma chérie (4). Но согласись, своей постоянной борьбой с ветряными мельницами ты вносишь толику непредсказуемости в столь скучную в своей предопределенности жизнь — ведь случается, и даже часто, ты эти поединки выигрываешь. Впрочем, mon garcon (5), полагаю, ты пришел не просто так. Ты никогда не приходишь просто так, — произнес Пайк, капризно. — Что же на этот раз тебе понадобилось от всеведущего Лэнгдейла Пайка? 

— Сведения о Чарльзе Огастесе Милвертоне. 

Вечно беззаботный, легкомысленный Лэнгдейл Пайк внезапно побледнел, а во взгляде его проскользнул испуг. 

— О боже... — прошептал он чуть слышно. А потом, вздохнув, добавил: — Я надеялся, что ты никогда не придешь ко мне с таким вопросом. Кто твой клиент, Шерлок? 

— Адам Блэкуэлл. 

— Несчастный глупый красивый мальчик, — промолвил Пайк печально. — Как ни прискорбно, но его история — уже свершившееся прошлое. Прах и тлен. — Пайк наклонился вперед и участливо коснулся руки Холмса: — Послушайся мудрого совета старого друга — забудь о нем. Не ввязывайся. 

— Ты знаешь, что просишь невозможного. 

— Я прошу, чтобы ты не губил свое будущее из-за человека, который того не стоит. Адаму ты не поможешь. Эта бабочка уже не будет беззаботно порхать на лондонском небосклоне. Она занесена в коллекцию, наколота на булавку, и сейчас мы видим последние трепетания ее крылышек. Глупая красивая бабочка... почти уже неживая. 

— Тем более, я не могу оставить все, как есть. Он пришел за помощью... 

— Адам сам во всем виноват, mon cher. Следовало быть разборчивее, при выборе любовников. Сын немецкого посла — можно ли поступить более недальновидно?.. Особенно для человека, чей дядюшка метит в будущие премьер-министры и чей кузен занимает далеко не последнюю должность в адмиралтействе. Эта связь изначально была самоубийственна. 

— Вряд ли он думал о политике. 

— Разумеется, нет, ma chérie. Наш золотой мальчик, если ты припоминаешь школьные годы, вообще старается не задумываться о возможных последствиях своих действий. С той поры ничего не изменилось. Но есть люди, которые сочли бы эту связь не такой невинной, какой она на самом-то деле была. Все зависит от того, как ее подать. Если хотя бы раз, даже вскользь, прозвучит слово «шпионаж», всем Блэкуэллам грозит полный крах. Чарльз Огастес, как только сведения о двух влюбленных дураках попали в его руки, мгновенно осознал, что ему досталась золотая жила и ее ни в коем случае нельзя упускать. 

— Полагаю, ты знаешь, что деньгами его притязания не ограничились? 

— Они часто не ограничиваются деньгами. Деньги, даже такие большие, какими владеют Блэкуэллы, имеют свойство на каком-то этапе заканчиваться. Однако у Адама есть то, что всегда в цене. Он не первый, мой дорогой мальчик, не единственный и не последний. 

— Это необходимо остановить, — резко оборвал его Холмс.

— Опять собираешься идти крестовым походом против ветряных мельниц? — с тяжелым вздохом произнес Пайк, печально покачав головой. — Только в этот раз мне не нужно быть пророком, чтоб предсказать исход битвы — тебе не выиграть, Шерлок. 

— Как я понимаю, помогать мне ты не намерен? — сказал Холмс со льдом в голосе. 

Пайк отвел взгляд и отрицательно покачал головой. 

— У него есть что-то против тебя, не так ли? 

— Милый мой мальчик, ты так давно со мной общаешься, что должен бы знать: врата рая останутся для меня закрыты, на иных вратах мне предстоит прочесть надпись о безнадежности вечного загробного будущего. Однако пока сей скорбный час не настал, я намерен получать наслаждение от каждой минуты, проведенной тут. И рассчитываю это делать как можно дольше. — Губы Пайка растянулись в невеселой улыбке: — Разумеется, Шерлок, у Чарльза Огастеса есть то, что может меня уничтожить. Однажды я был крайне неосторожен… Ты хоть представляешь, сколько людей так или иначе работают на него? Огромный соблазн для какой-нибудь обиженной на хозяина или хозяйку горничной или актера, разгневанного на бросившего его любовника, отдать Мильвертону пару-тройку компрометирующих писем, которые в свое время позабыли уничтожить. Или просто прийти и рассказать слухи и сплетни. Ведь за такую, казалось бы, безделицу они получат очень щедрое вознаграждение. 

— Ты действуешь точно так же, Лэнгдейл. 

— Oui, mon mignon… (6) И все же не ставь меня в один ряд с Чарльзом Огастесом. В отличие от него, le génie du mal (7), я добрый ангел нашего города. Я скрываю гораздо больше тайн, чем позволяю себе выразить. И уж конечно, я не умножаю собственное состояние за счет чужих ошибок и грехов — я слишком грешен сам, чтобы не понимать, насколько это мерзко. Тайны, которыми время от времени я делюсь в своей газетной колонке, не калечат ничьи жизни. Они лишь добавляют щепотку перца в пресную жизнь Лондона. — Пайк откинулся на спинку кресла и какое-то время смотрел невидящим пустым взглядом в окно, прежде чем очень тихо и непривычно серьезно продолжить: — Год назад он приходил ко мне. Сидел в том самом кресле, где сидишь сейчас ты, Шерлок. До его визита я был уверен, что ничто на свете не способно заставить меня забыться в паническом животном страхе. Но Чарльз Огастес… Не испытывал ли ты, Шерлок, стоя перед змеями в зоологическом саду, гадливости и омерзения при виде этих скользких ядовитых тварей, с их ледяным взглядом и злыми плоскими мордами? Милвертон — именно такая змея. Опасная. Смертельно ядовитая. Когда его крохотные злые глазки посверкивают под стеклами очков, когда его тонкие губы вытягиваются в лицемерную улыбку и приторно-сладкий голос сочится ядом… — Пайк зябко повел плечами. — Впервые в жизни, Шерлок, мне было страшно так, что я даже дышал с трудом в его присутствии. 

— Что ему было нужно? 

— Мое невмешательство. Патовая ситуация, мой милый: я обладаю информацией, которая может ему сильно навредить, у него же имеются сведения, которые могут меня уничтожить, он недвусмысленно дал это понять. Мне пришлось пойти на сделку. 

Лэнгдейл Пайк вновь горестно покачал головой: 

— Я не помогу тебе, Шерлок. 

— Что ж… значит, обойдусь без твоей помощи. 

— Мальчик мой, тебе не одолеть его, как ты этого не поймешь. Он — то зло, которое уничтожить нельзя. Сам дьявол. Но если есть возможность его избегнуть — а у тебя еще такая возможность есть, — отступись, пока не стало поздно. Шерлок, дорогой, ты ведь не безгрешен, тебе, как и всем, есть что скрывать. Уж я-то знаю, мой мальчик, я знаю… Неужели ты полагаешь, будто Чарльз Огастес менее информирован, чем я? Имя Шерлока Холмса сейчас на слуху у публики. И не в последнюю очередь благодаря увлекательным рассказам cher docteur (8). А эффектное la resurrection (9) только подогрело интерес к твоей персоне — заметил ли ты, все эти полгода газеты освещают каждый твой крупный триумф. Чарльз Огастес не глуп — он понимает, рано или поздно ваши с ним интересы могут пересечься. Разумеется, ma chérie, он обезопасил себя на такой случай, будь уверен, и если ты объявишь ему войну, Чарльз Огастес уничтожит тебя. Не связывайся с ним, прошу тебя. 

Никогда раньше на моей памяти Лэнгдейл Пайк не был столь серьезным и обеспокоенным. И настолько искренним в заботе о моем друге. Его манеры всегда отличалась шутливой небрежностью — если можно было ответить хорошей остротой, посмеяться над чем-то или кем-то, Пайк никогда не упускал подобной возможности. Поэтому, вероятно, я воспринимал его существом пустым, никчемным и поверхностным. Сейчас он предстал предо мной совсем в ином свете, и, признаться, сказанное им меня сильно напугало. Что, если он прав? И Холмс потерпит поражение от этого Милвертона? Что, если действительно, как уверяет Пайк, в прошлом Холмса есть тайны, разглашение которых способно его уничтожить? 

И во что превратится моя собственная жизнь, если я снова его потеряю? 

— Ты всегда был эгоистом, мальчик мой, — услышал я голос Пайка. — Посмотри на своего друга, посмотри внимательно на своего дорогого доктора Уотсона. 

Я поднял голову и встретился с цепким, напряженным взглядом Холмса, секундная озадаченность в его взгляде сменилась обеспокоенностью. 

— «Никто не остров, цельный в себе; каждый — лишь камешек материка, тверди частичка» (10), — продолжил говорить Пайк, — ты тоже не остров, ma chérie, ты тоже не сам по себе: не дрейфуешь одинокий в безбрежном море, ни с кем не связанный. Посмотри на своего друга, — повторил он вновь, — мне не нужно обладать и толикой твоей хваленой дедукции, чтоб сказать, о чем именно думает наш cher docteur: он вспоминает, как однажды уже терял тебя, как оплакивал тебя. Неужели ты намерен провести его через все это еще раз? 

Я отвел взгляд, не в силах справится с нахлынувшими эмоциями. Три года пустоты, три года, когда я считал Холмса мертвым, вновь ворвались в память. Я не желал пережить подобное еще раз, понимал, что не смогу это еще раз пережить. 

— Если он не слушает меня, может, вы, доктор, вразумите вашего друга? — обратился ко мне Пайк. 

— Уотсон понимает меня лучше, чем ты, Лэнгдейл, — в голосе Холмса, однако, прежней уверенности слышно не было, — он знает, я не изменю решения. Не смогу наблюдать и ничего не принимать. 

Я правда это знал. И это лишь усугубляло душевные страдания. 

— Не беспокойся обо мне, Лэнгдейл, — произнес Холмс, — я давно не тот неопытный юнец, которого мой брат просил взять под опеку. К тому же тогда, в университете, если помнишь, тебе это плохо удавалось. Я уверен, у Милвертона нет и не может быть ничего против меня. Слухи разве что. А они в моем случае без доказательств будут стоить недорого. 

— Самоуверен, как всегда…

— Да и что он может с меня потребовать?! 

— Ну разумеется, — с едкостью в голосе воскликнул Пайк, — не деньги. Учитывая понесенные тобой расходы, полагаю, сейчас ты весьма ограничен в средствах. Однако, — добавил он, бросив короткий хитрый взгляд в мою сторону, чем привел меня в полное замешательство, — уверен, подарок того стоил. 

— Не понимаю, что именно ты имеешь в виду, Лэнгдейл, — холодно процедил Холмс, но мне было ясно, что он, в отличие от меня, все прекрасно понимает. 

Пайк с удивлением глянул на меня еще раз — из чего я заключил, что его слова были как-то связанны именно со мной. Только вот как именно, я понять не мог и из-за этого внезапно почувствовал крайнюю неловкость. 

— Mon dieu (11)!.. Только не говори, что за все это время ты не предпринял больше никаких действий? И что я ошибся?.. 

— Ты ошибся, — сухо отрезал Холмс. 

— Какой ты дурак, Шерлок, — сказал Пайк, сочувственно покачав головой. — Настолько слеп, чтоб не замечать очевидных вещей, и настолько глуп, чтоб ничего не предпринимать. Не каждому судьба отсыпает свои дары с той щедростью, с какой она балует тебя, мой мальчик. Безумие — отвергать ее подарки. Vita brevis (12) — как мудро отмечали латинские мужи, и что упущено, не воротишь. Так что carpe deum (13), мой дорогой, carpe deum. Забудь о Милвертоне, забудь об Адаме Блэкуэлле… В жизни существуют вещи куда важнее, мой мальчик. 

Холмс резко поднялся, я последовал его примеру. 

— Не буду далее занимать твое драгоценное время, Лэнгдейл, — холодно произнес Холмс и, кивнув на прощание, направился к выходу. 

— Шерлок, — окликнул Пайк моего друга, когда мы уже почти были в дверях. 

Холмс остановился и оглянулся. 

— Я надеюсь, ты простишь мне то, что я собираюсь сделать. Но это для твоего же блага.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Я оказался неубедительным оратором, mon cher, не смог вразумить тебя не связываться с Милвертоном. Но есть человек, которому это под силу. 

— Не вздумай делать ничего подобного, Лэнгдейл! — в голосе Холмса прозвучала такая бешеная ярость, что у меня мороз пробежал по коже. На Пайка, однако, эта вспышка гнева не произвела никакого эффекта. 

— Я сейчас же напишу обо всем твоему брату, Шерлок, — как ни в чем не бывало закончил Пайк. 

— Лэнгдейл! 

— Ты не оставил мне выбора, мой мальчик. 

— Не вмешивай сюда Майкрофта, прошу тебя. 

Пайк лишь покачал головой: 

— Только у него достаточно влияния и возможностей, чтобы оградить тебя от беды. Я расскажу ему все, хочешь ты этого или нет. Мне не удалось остановить тебя, но Майкрофт, без сомнения, остановит. 

— Еще посмотрим, — рассерженно бросил Холмс и, по-прежнему разъяренный, вылетел за дверь. 

Дорога до дома проходила в тягостном молчании. Холмс, чернее тучи, сидел рядом со мной в кэбе, низко опустив голову и скрестив на груди руки. Я не пытался вывести его на разговор — мне и самому было о чем поразмышлять. Предостережения Пайка вспоминались опять и опять, заставляя страшиться будущего. Всеми силами я гнал прочь нехорошие предчувствия. «Холмс не проиграет, — убеждал я себя, — он не может проиграть». Ведь зло должно быть наказуемо, справедливость обязана торжествовать — ни в этом ли заключается божий промысел? А раз так, удача должна остаться на нашей стороне. 

Вообще эта встреча с Пайком оставила после себя странные и тревожные ощущения. Взамен одной тайны, почти разгаданной, я неожиданно услышал о существовании еще больших секретов. О чем именно, к примеру, говорил Лэнгдейл Пайк, бросая хитрые взгляды в мою сторону? Что такое знал о моем друге он, но не было известно мне? 

— Холмс, — наконец не выдержав, спросил я, — о каких именно больших тратах упомянул Пайк? Что за страшные секреты вы от меня скрываете? 

На минуту, когда Холмс поднял голову и посмотрел на меня, мне показалось, что он ждал такого вопроса, надеялся, что я его задам. Что вот-вот — и он поделится со мной своими сокровенными тайнами. Но мгновение прошло, взгляд его утратил живой блеск, Холмсом вновь овладело беспросветное унынье. 

— Сейчас не время и не место для такого разговора, — пробормотал он чуть слышно. — Все это подождет, Уотсон, все это подождет.

Четыре следующих дня я почти не видел Холмса. Он уходил рано, а приходил хорошо если к ужину. О том, как продвигается расследование, не распространялся, вновь отнекиваясь, что дело грязное, поэтому мне лучше держаться в стороне.

До последнего времени я опрометчиво считал себя полностью заслуживающим доверия Холмса, какое бы расследование он ни вел, вероятно, поэтому и его молчание, и неубедительные отговорки меня сильно обижали. Но ничего не оставалось, как принять новые правила игры.

Майкрофт в первый же вечер прислал письмо. Затем в течение следующего дня еще два и еще одно третьего дня утром — как и следовало ожидать, все нераспечатанными полетели в огонь.

Письмами Майкрофт, конечно же, не ограничился.

Вечером третьего дня Холмс вернулся сильно за полночь и в самом скверном расположении духа. На вопрос, где он так задержался, раздраженно буркнул, что его вынудили посетить «Диоген». Словно загнанный зверь, он лихорадочно метался по комнате из угла в угол, стараясь погасить переполнявший его гнев. Выдохшись, в изнеможении он упал в свое кресло и закрыл лицо руками.

— Это какой-то прогнивший насквозь мир, Уотсон, — простонал он севшим, бесцветным голосом. — Джеймс Мориарти был величайшим из преступных гениев, каких когда-либо видел свет, но даже он не обладал столь всеобъемлющим влиянием на людские умы и сердца, какого за последние несколько лет достиг этот гнусный тип. Город заражен страхом, даже имя его произносят с опаской, будто он постоянно стоит за плечом. 

— Неужели вы полагаете, будто Майкрофт, как и Лэнгдейл Пайк, подвергся шантажу со стороны этого человека? 

— Прямо брат не сказал ничего, но у меня создалось впечатление, что щупальца Милвертона дотянулись и до него. Майкрофт боится. Уверяет, что за меня, — усмехнулся Холмс невесело. — Флюиды страха, исходящие от него, настолько удушающе сильны, что проведя в его обществе не больше часа, я и сам начал ощущать, как вирус проникает в мою кровь. 

— Возможно, опасения Майкрофта не безосновательны? Может, он с Пайком, правы: лучше не воевать с Милвертоном? — осторожно промолвил я. 

Холмс раздраженно вскинул голову, уже почти потухшая ярость вспыхнула в его глазах вновь. 

— Уотсон, хоть вы-то не поддавайтесь этой истерии! Я осознаю сложность ситуации и не собираюсь действовать опрометчиво, поверьте. Каждый мой шаг точно взвешен и досконально просчитан. И что бы ни воображал себе мой брат, будьте уверены — дело совсем не безнадежно. Я верю в его успех. Вы знаете меня, Уотсон, неоправданный оптимизм мне не свойственен. Сейчас нет поводов для тревоги, все идет, как задумано, и через неделю, может, чуть больше, дело будет закрыто. Если, конечно, Майкрофт, со свойственной ему слоновьей грацией, не встрянет туда, куда ему не следует соваться. Я не могу просчитать, что именно он предпримет, остается надеяться, что его вмешательство не приведет к фатальным последствиям.

—

Трагедия произошла через день после нашего ночного разговора.

В то утро, двадцать третьего ноября, мне пришлось встать засветло: констебль принес записку, призывающую как можно скорее приехать в полицейский морг.

Когда-то, еще в бытность практикующим домашним врачом, визиты к больным я успешно сочетал с деятельностью хирурга при паддингтонском полицейском участке. Полгода назад, без сожаления распрощавшись практикой и переехав обратно к Холмсу, работу полицейского медика я решил не бросать. Деньги она приносила небольшие, но и времени отнимала немного, зато позволяла не забывать профессиональные навыки. Да и мертвые «пациенты» не раздражали так, как в свое время живые: когда непрерывно жаловались на мнимые болячки и докучливых родственников.

В морге меня ожидали два трупа, мужской и женский, оба с ножевыми ударами. Ничего таинственного или непонятного, и я рассчитывал вернуться на Бейкер-стрит уже к завтраку. Однако пришлось потратить чертовски много времени, объясняя тупице-инспектору, что перед ним вовсе не убийство из-за страсти с последующим самоубийством, а обе смерти — дело рук одного неизвестного пока человека, которого еще предстоит поймать, и долг инспектора — не подтасовывать факты и закрывать дело, а искать преступника. Пришлось крайне подробно и несколько раз изложить все выводы, к которым я пришел, осматривая тела, указать на идентичный характер ран, отсутствие крови на одежде мужчины, на то, наконец, что убитый явно левша, а значит, никак не смог бы перерезать себе горло слева направо. В конце концов инспектор воспринял мои слова всерьез: ушел еще раз расспрашивать домашних и соседей. Я же, наскоро написав отчет, гордый тем, как удачно смог применить на практике методы Холмса, торопился домой к обеду. Очень хотелось похвастаться перед моим другом своей маленькой победой. Если, разумеется, Холмс вновь не пропадал неизвестно где.

В надежде побыстрее поймать кэб я остановился на оживленном перекрестке Саут Варф-роуд и Кембридж-Плейс. Начал накрапывать мелкий дождик, вот-вот норовящий обернуться сильным ливнем, однако мое настроение даже несмотря на причуды погоды оставалось умиротворенно-благостное.

А через мгновение от всей душевной идиллии не осталось и камня на камне.

«Таинственная гибель высокочтимого лорда, — услышал я крики мальчишек-газетчиков. — Самоубийство или несчастный случай? Читайте в выпуске…» Имени они не называли, но мое забившееся в волнении сердце подсказало, чье именно имя стоит за этими заголовками. Я подозвал одного из маленьких продавцов, кинул ему мелочи, кажется, много больше, чем следовало, и дрожащими руками развернул газету. Увы, дурные предчувствия не обманули и речь шла именно о лорде Адаме Блэкуэлле. Ранним утром слуга нашел его мертвым с пистолетом в руке. Прощальной записки не оказалось, из чего автор статьи всячески пытался выстроить беспомощную теорию о возможном несчастном случае.

Я точно знал, что смерть Адама Блэкуэлла несчастным случаем не была.

Оставалось непонятным, почему лорд Адам поддался отчаянью именно сейчас, когда, казалось бы, благополучный конец был близок. Ведь только день назад Холмс уверял меня, что нет поводов сомневаться в успехе. Неужели Холмс ошибался?..

В растерянности я продолжал стоять на перекрестке под все усиливающимся дождем. «Знает ли о случившемся Холмс? — вдруг подумал я. — Читал ли он газеты?» Мне малодушно захотелось, чтобы к моему возвращению он уже был в курсе произошедшего — чтобы не я оказался злополучным посланником, принесшим трагическую весть.

В любом случае стоять, не двигаясь, на перекрестке под дождем и без зонта, привлекая всеобщее внимание своим видом и поведением, никак не следовало, и если я не желал вымокнуть до нитки в самые кратчайшие сроки, надо было как можно скорее поймать кэб и возвращаться домой.

Переступив порог гостиной, поначалу мне показалось, дома никого нет — было тихо, шторы задернуты, огонь в камине давно потух. Я распахнул шторы, пропуская в комнату тусклый свет непогожего дня, и лишь отвернувшись от окна, заметил спящего на кушетке Холмса. Некоторое время я наблюдал за ним, спящим — такой же напряженно-сосредоточенный, как и во время бодрствования, — потом принес из его комнаты плед, закутал и сел рядом. Оглядев комнату в поисках утренних газет, я не заметил ни одной — ни на столе, ни на полу, ни в камине... зато на маленьком столике у кушетки увидел предмет, наполнивший мое сердце тем безысходным отчаянием, какое не раз испытывал в течение многих лет до исчезновения Холмса.

Там стояла бутылочка с опиумной настойкой.

Полгода назад, почти сразу, как я переехал на Бейкер-стрит, у нас с Холмсом состоялся разговор о наркотиках: он клялся мне, что за время своих странствий навсегда избавился от губительной заразы и мне более не следует волноваться на сей счет. Я всей душой был этому рад и тотчас же принял на веру его обещания. Только вот бутылочка с опием, которую я разглядывал сейчас, красноречиво указывала, что те клятвы оказались не такими уж непоколебимыми, а моя вера в него, как обычно, была слишком наивной.

Горестно вздохнув, я постарался убедить себя не поддаваться отчаянью. Прислушался к дыханию Холмса — дышал он хоть и тихо, но ровно. Потом, осторожно выпростав из-под пледа его руку, коснулся запястья — пульс стучал неровно и слабо, но не настолько, чтоб бить тревогу. Потом я встал, разжег камин и, устроившись в своем кресле с бокалом бренди, стал ждать, когда Холмс очнется.

Времени прошло много, я сам начал дремать, когда услышал, что Холмс заворочался.

— Уотсон, — заспанным голосом позвал он, — вы здесь? 

Я поднялся из кресла и пересел к нему на кушетку. 

Некоторое время оба мы молчали, пока я, не выдержав, взглядом указав на настойку опия, раздосадовано произнес: 

— Вы обещали не принимать наркотики. 

— Если быть точным, я обещал не принимать кокаин как средство от уныния в перерывах между делами, — глухо и все еще слабым голосом ответил Холмс. — Как видите, это не кокаин, я не в унынии и не страдаю от безделья. 

— Будто это имеет значение! — воскликнул я в сердцах. — Наркотик есть наркотик. 

— Как врачу вам недопустимо делать подобные обобщения. Крайне непрофессиональное поведение. — Холмс попытался пошутить, но быстро понял, что момент неудачный, и продолжил говорить уже серьезней: — Сложилась непростая ситуация, и я не нашелся, каким иным способом смог бы быстро и легко ее преодолеть, кроме того, которым и воспользовался. Сегодня утром я был до крайности взвинчен, переполнен эмоциями и совершенно не мог трезво ни о чем думать. Все это вместе грозило обернуться фатальными последствиями. Следовало отвлечься и успокоиться. На время забыться. Вы прекрасно знаете, какие именно препараты обладают необходимым действием — морфий, опий... Между уколом морфия и опиумной настойки я выбрал последнее, как наименее безобидное, но максимально эффективное. 

Я лишь скептически усмехнулся в ответ, спорить с ним совсем не хотелось. 

— Уотсон, дорогой мой, это исключительно в терапевтических целях. — Холмс вынул из-под пледа свою худую руку и сжал мои пальцы, я поднял голову, его глаза, смотревшие на меня напряженно и внимательно, были полны раскаяния. — Уотсон, милый мой, простите меня, я и предположить не мог, что вы это так воспримите… Вам не следует меня винить в том, что я не держу обещаний, поверьте, я о них помню и их исполняю. Все, что я сегодня сделал, вовсе не свидетельствует о том, что я поддался прежним пристрастиям. Право же, дружище, не переживайте. Я не собираюсь нарушать данные вам клятвы. То, что сегодня случилось — вынужденная мера, которая, уверен, больше не повторится. 

— Хорошо, если так, — все еще с сомнением пробормотал я. 

Холмс приподнялся на локтях, поудобнее устраиваясь на кушетке. Взгляд его остановился на лежавшей на столе газете. 

— Что пишут о смерти Блэкуэлла? — спросил он глухо. — Пытаются представить как несчастный случай? 

— Вы уже знаете?.. 

Холмс кивнул. 

— Но не из газет. Я не заметил газет…

— Я не читал газет. У меня рано утром был посетитель. 

— Майкрофт? 

— Упаси господь! Майкрофт прекрасно понимает, после того, что он сделал, на глаза мне лучше не попадаться — не ровен час, совершу ж братоубийство. Разумеется, я не желаю его смерти, но под влиянием момента... — Холмс тяжко вздохнул, — я сейчас смертельно зол на него. Он считает, раз он старший брат — значит, всегда обязан обо мне заботиться… Нет-нет, Майкрофт ограничился письмом. — Холмс порылся в карманах халата и вытащил скомканный листок: — вот, Уотсон, читайте. 

Я разгладил измятое послание и прочел следующее: 

_«Шерлок, мой мальчик, сожалею, что все так печально закончилось. Но это лучший конец из всех возможных. И для А.Б. тоже, что бы ты себе ни фантазировал. Рано или поздно он все равно оборвал бы свои дни подобным образом. Твои действия, если — вдруг! — представить, что ты выиграл поединок с Ч.О.М., только отсрочили бы неизбежный финал. Я говорил тебе позавчера в «Диогене» и повторю сейчас, передо мной стоял очень простой выбор: либо я позволяю тебе сунуть голову в петлю (в прямом смысле этого слова!) и продлеваю жизнь А.Б. на несколько недель или месяцев, либо спасаю тебя и жертвую им. Простой выбор, мой мальчик, единственно для меня приемлемый. Я осознавал последствия моего разговора с А.Б. вчерашним вечером и, уходя от него, был уверен, какая именно новость станет главной среди заголовков утренних газет. Благодарение богу, у А.Б. хватило ума не писать никаких прощальных посланий, это позволит представить его смерть трагической случайностью. Со своей стороны, я постараюсь приложить максимум усилий, чтобы скандал замяли: он невыгоден ни адмиралтейству, ни Палате лордов._

_Если тебе будет легче винить меня в его смерти, считать меня его косвенным убийцей, я готов нести это бремя.  
Но я действовал ради твоего блага. _

_Всегда любящий тебя, М.Х.»_

— Хороши оправдания, не так ли? — буркнул Холмс мрачно. — Жаль, не смог пустить их в ход. Не хватило духу отправить убитого горем Джорджа Суинстона, прибежавшего ко мне нынче утром, к Майкрофту на Пэлл-Мэлл, чтобы его, а не меня он винил в смерти своего любимого. Пришлось слушать, какое я бесчестное и бессердечное чудовище. По сути, он прав, конечно. Мне нет оправданий. Я действительно несу ответственность за смерть Адама Блэкуэлла. 

— Вы же ничего не могли поделать, вы не могли этого предвидеть! В чем вы можете быть виноваты? 

Холмс пожал плечами. 

— В том, что действовал недостаточно расторопно, в том, что не увидел, насколько серьезной была душевна рана Адама, в том, что не поверил, будто мой брат действительно способен совершить те шаги, о которых обмолвился во время нашего позавчерашнего разговора. 

Холмс замолчал. 

— В том, — добавил он дрогнувшим голосом, — что не спас. А обещал спасти. 

Я участливо коснулся его руки — не зная, что еще сделать и как еще выразить свое сочувствие и понимание. Я хотел бы обнять его. Очень бы хотел… Но сдержался, посчитав, такой порыв неуместной фамильярностью — скорее всего, Холмс именно так бы его и воспринял. Поэтому, еще немного помолчав и поразмышляв, я просто спросил: 

— Что вы собираетесь делать теперь?

Мой друг не раз повторял, что работа — лучшее лекарство от любого горя, вот я и подумал, что сейчас самое лучшее — не дать ему продолжить упиваться чувством вины, а направить мысли в более деятельное русло. Не этого ли результата он и сам пытался достичь, когда на несколько часов постарался отключить свои эмоции в опиумном забытьи?.. 

— Что я собираюсь делать, Уотсон? — эхом отозвался мой друг. — Я собираюсь мстить. 

Я рассчитывал совсем не на такой ответ, мороз невольно пробежал у меня по коже, потому что эти страшные слова Холмс проговорил очень буднично и очень уверенно. 

— Майкрофт тешит себя иллюзиями, уверенный, что все закончилось. Но все только начинается, Уотсон, все только начинается… Мой брат оказался прав лишь в одном: я недооценил своего противника, понадеявшись, что достаточно будет заполучить компрометирующие Блэкуэлла письма. Однако после встречи с Лэнгдейлом мне стало кристально ясно — необходимо уничтожить весь архив Милвертона. Вырвать его жало. Лишить гадину яда. Именно в эту сторону я двигался последние дни. Но, вероятно, этих действий тоже будет недостаточно. 

— Право же, Холмс, не собираетесь же вы его убивать, в самом деле? 

Я постарался придать голосу небрежную веселость, но мое сердце этот момент колотилось с оглушающим звуком, равным по силе колоколу Большого Бена. 

Холмс ответил не сразу, чем еще более усилил мою нарастающую панику. 

— Вам приходят в голову опасные мысли, мой дорогой, — произнес он наконец, с лукавой улыбкой, — лучше поостеречься произносить их вслух. Пока же, — прибавил он, выбираясь из под пледа и садясь на кушетке со мной рядом, — у нас есть задачи поважнее, не так ли? Самое время напомнить миссис Хадсон об обеде. Сам я не голоден, но с удовольствием составлю вам компанию за столом. Вставайте, Уотсон, и поторопитесь, иначе, подозреваю, вы рискуете остаться голодным до вечера. 

Ни за обедом, ни после него Холмс в разговорах со мной предпочел больше не упоминать ни Чарльза Огастеса Милвертона, ни лорда Адама Блэкуэлла.

—

Следующая неделя была нескончаемо скучна. Дни, похожие друг на друга, тянулись безликой чередой. Холмс, как и раньше, большую часть времени пропадал неизвестно где: уходил, когда я еще спал, изредка забегал в середине дня наскоро перекусить и проверить почту, а возвращался уже за полночь. Мы почти не виделись и почти не разговаривали. Я перестал расспрашивать, чем именно он занят и каковы его успехи. Знал, что он не ответит. В те редкие минуты, когда Холмс был дома, он находился во власти каких-то тревожных тяжелых дум, поглощавших его целиком, изматывающих его... А я был рядом и ничего не мог сделать!

В один из вечеров я попытался было пробить выстроенную между Холмсом и остальным миром, а по сути, между мной и им, глухую стену. Я сказал, что беспокоюсь о нем и буду рядом, что бы ни случилось. В ответ Холмс с печалью посмотрел на меня и ответил только: «Не в этот раз, дружище».

Уныние Холмса мало-помалу начало передаваться и мне самому. Да и погода последних дней, с почти не прекращающимися дождями и пронизывающим ветром, нисколько не способствовала жизнерадостному настрою.

О лорде Адаме Блэкуэлле писали много. Майкрофт, видимо, постарался на славу, потому что первоначальная версия возможного самоубийства более не поднималась ни в каком виде. Все в один голос сообщали о «трагической оплошности при чистке оружия, приведшей к роковым последствиям». Похороны прошли пышно и торжественно, собрав едва ли не всех известных представителей высшего общества — все это газеты освещали весьма и весьма подробно.

Имя Милвертона не было упомянуто нигде ни прямо, ни косвенно.

Всю неделю я терзался от безделья и одиночества. В один из дней пришлось вновь съездить в полицейский морг, но визит не занял и пары часов, на том моя трудовая деятельность была завершена. Все остальное время я методично убивал чтением книг и газет либо дома, либо, если собственное общество мне окончательно осточертевало, отправлялся так же бездельничать в клуб.

Был вечер вторника, я возвращался из клуба не в лучшем расположении духа, и кэбмен, решивший высадить меня не у двери 221Б, а за пару домов до нее, лишь еще более усугубил мое уныние и раздражительность. «Простите, сэр, но там экипаж. Никак не могу, сэр, никак не могу». Эти оправдания, пусть и искренние, меня не тронули, я молча кинул ему монету и расстроенный вылез из кэба.

Экипаж, ожидавший у наших дверей, действительно был примечательным, хватило и одного взгляда, чтоб понять, почему так залебезил перед ним мой возница и почему не остановился там, где следовало. Богатая карета, запряженная парой отменных вороных лошадей. Сразу бросалось в глаза, что ее владелец — человек, привыкший к роскоши и привыкший эту роскошь демонстрировать окружающим. Меня заинтриговало, что за посетитель пожаловал к Холмсу и зачем. Подняв голову, я увидел в гостиной свет, на минуту даже в окне возник знакомый худой силуэт, а потом, опустив голову, вдруг заметил на дверце кареты вычурный, с кучей завитушек вензель хозяина: «ЧОМ».

Сердце на мгновение перестало биться.

Чарльз Огастес Милвертон — вот кому принадлежал щегольский экипаж. Вот кто нанес Холмсу визит и сейчас находился в нашей гостиной.

Это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Возможно, из-за посетивших меня при виде кареты дурных предчувствий и потому, что я знал наверняка, Холмс не станет делиться подробностями их с Милвертоном беседы, мне и пришла в голову отчаянная и не слишком достойная мысль: узнать все самому, да так, чтобы ни Холмс, ни его ужасный посетитель ничего бы не заподозрили. Я аккуратно приоткрыл дверь и проскользнул к нам в прихожую, с предельной осторожностью поставив в угол трость и тихо-тихо, стараясь не производить никакого шума, поднялся на цыпочках по ступенькам. Дверь в гостиную была закрыта неплотно — поэтому все, что происходило внутри, я мог прекрасно слышать.

Холмс мерил шагами комнату, и одно это уже не предвещало ничего хорошего. Беседа его явно нервировала. Судя же по тихо скрипнувшей кушетке, Милвертон находился в более расслабленном состоянии.

Разговор был в самом разгаре.

— Вы спросили, что случится, если вы не согласитесь? — голос у Милвертона был мягкий, воркующий и тягучий, как патока. И без толики искренности. — Милый сэр, если вы изволите повести себя столь неразумно, ваше право. Увы, будет прискорбно наблюдать за стремительным крахом вашей блестящей карьеры. Я этого совсем не желаю, дорогой сэр, уж поверьте. — Он вздохнул с фальшивым сочувствием. — Но, как уже было мной сказано, если я не увижу вас вечером воскресенья у себя в Аплдор-Тауэрс, в понедельник утренние газеты выйдут с сенсационным материалом об известном детективе Шерлоке Холмсе и тайнах его жизни. Полагаю, господа из Скотленд-Ярда не преминут воспользоваться ситуацией: вы так часто давали им по носу, так часто выставляли их на посмешище, уверен, они захотят поквитаться — возможно, уже к ночи вы окажетесь в Олд-Бейли. Или на следующее утро, если они будут нерасторопны.

Шаги Холмса стихли.

— Слухи стоят недорого, мистер Милвертон, — произнес он. 

— В этом вы правы, сударь мой, однако не стоит их недооценивать. Поданные своевременно и в правильном ключе, они могут стать разящим насмерть оружием. 

Я услышал сухой смешок моего друга. 

— Тем более, мистер Холмс, — добавил Милвертон, — в вашем-то случае, они не просто слухи. Все истинная правда. 

— Которой никто не поверит. 

— Не будьте так самонадеянны, дорогой сэр. — Милвертон рассмеялся приторно-сладко, и в этой нарочитой сладости явно чувствовалась угроза. Отсмеявшись, он помолчал немного, а потом неожиданно спросил: 

— Помните ли вы о письмах полковника Мориарти? 

— Разумеется. — Я почувствовал, что Холмс был озадачен вопросом, хотя и постарался это скрыть. 

— Его обвинения могли обернуться крайне неприятными последствиями…

— Но не обернулись. В письмах не было ни слова правды.

Милвертон снова хохотнул. 

— О да, мистер Холмс, о да... Правды — той, которая могла бы вас погубить, — там не было. Однако они наделали много шума. На мгновение даже поставили под сомнение вашу деятельность по разоблачению… м-м… величайшего криминального гения, — добавил он с явно слышимой издевкой. — Убитый горем полковник пытался обелить имя брата с такой искренностью и пылкостью, что зародил семена сомнений — многие задумались, все ли так уж чисто было в вашем с профессором Джеймсом Мориарти соперничество. Если бы Джон Уотсон, любящий и преданный друг, не написал подробный отчет, кто знает, как бы сейчас вспоминали имя Шерлока Холмса. Публика в упоении проглатывала рассказы мистера Уотсона о вас в течении двух лет, разумеется, все поверили именно его версии событий. Ложной от и до. 

Я вздрогнул. Милвертон говорил какую-то чушь: в «Финальной проблеме» я описал только то, чему был свидетелем, ничего не прибавил и ничего не изменил. Обвинять меня во лжи или подтасовывании фактов было немыслимо. 

— Сколь непредсказуемы бывают повороты судьбы, дорогой сэр, не находите? — промолвил Милвертон задумчиво. — Вот и доктор Уотсон, обожающий вас всем сердцем, полагал, что, публикуя ту историю, совершает благодеяние. На тот момент, в декабре 93-го, оно таковым и явилось. Однако сейчас его рассказ превратился в оружие, направленное против вас.

Немного помолчав, Милвертон, продолжил: 

— Полковник Мориарти не знал всей правды, мистер Холмс. Но я-то ее знаю. И только от вас зависит, узнает ли ее кто-либо еще. Будут ли люди продолжать верить в противостояние двух гениев и романтичную трагическую дуэль добра и зла на Рейхенбахском водопаде или же станут произносить ваше имя с ненавистью и отвращением. Уличив вас во лжи один раз, люди поставят под сомнение и остальные ваши подвиги — если направить их мысли в нужном направлении. Уж поверьте, это будет сделать совсем несложно. Во что превратиться тогда ваша слава? В дым. В ничто. Вы станете парией, мистер Холмс. Вас отправят в тюрьму. А дальше как повезет: все может закончиться несколькими годами заключения, а может и петлей на шее. И я вовсе не уверен в том, какой из двух раскладов в конце концов покажется вам большим благом. Не думайте также, что колесо судьбы перемелет вас одного — все близкие вам люди попадут под этот беспощадный жернов, никто не выберется. Не рассчитывайте, что ваш дражайший доктор останется в стороне, он слишком близок к вам, и к его персоне проявят особо пристальное внимание, когда вас станут судить, уж поверьте. Злые языки всегда найдутся… особенно если им еще и заплатят. 

Я едва сдерживался, чтоб не открыть дверь и не прекратить все это. Стоял, в бессилии сжимая кулаки. Что бы я мог сейчас сделать против этого монстра с льстивым голосом? Я не знал, насколько серьезны его угрозы, что в его словах правда, что ложь. И почему, черт возьми, почему Холмс продолжал хранить молчание? Почему покорно слушал, а не выставил за дверь этого мерзавца? 

— Вы ведь знали, что я в свое время работал на профессора Мориарти? Все на него работали так или иначе… все были частью его паутины. Величайший ум. Никогда не допускал ошибок. Совершил только один промах — дал разгореться преступной страсти к своему главном противнику. Впрочем, вы действовали столь же необдуманно по отношению к нему. 

Стены прихожей поплыли у меня перед глазами, ноги неожиданно стали ватными, пришлось опереться о стену, иначе я вот-вот готов был лишиться чувств от потрясения.  
Я не верил своим ушам. Не желал верить. Всей душой надеялся, что вот сейчас, через мгновение, услышу из уст Холмса опровержение всего сказанного этим страшным человеком. Однако от ответа Холмса мое сердце зашлось в еще большей муке. 

— В начале нашей беседы, мистер Милвертон, — с ледяным спокойствием промолвил мой друг, — вы достаточно подробно коснулись моих отношений с Джеймсом Мориарти, нет нужды вновь развивать эту тему. 

— Как скажете, мой дорогой сэр, как скажете, — с показной покорностью ответил Милвертон. 

— Вы поделились со мной интересными рассуждениями относительно моего прошлого и постарались в крайне интригующем свете подать мое будущее. Отдаю должное вашей фантазии и изобретательности. Однако ваш план нежизнеспособен. Вы строите замок на песке. 

Из-за двери раздался переливчатый и насквозь фальшивый смех. 

— Ах, мистер Холмс, вы, конечно же, правы. Мой, как вы изволили выразиться, замок без прочного фундамента рассыплется, словно карточный домик. Но неужели вы хоть на минуту допускаете, что я пришел к вам с подобным разговором, предварительно не укрепив свой замок надежным фундаментом? 

— У вас ничего нет. У вас и не может ничего быть. 

На какое-то время в комнате воцарилось гробовое молчание. 

А потом я услышал тихий вкрадчивый голос Милвертона: 

— Венеция, май 1891 года, Кампо Сан-Поло, фотоателье Франческо Виллани. 

Холмс ответил далеко не сразу. 

— У вас не может ничего быть, — наконец выдохнул он едва слышно. В его голосе не осталось больше прежней холодной уверенности, я уловил, что он всеми силами старается побороть подступивший к горлу страх. 

— Это был такой наивно-сентиментальный жест, не находите! Вам ведь поначалу он тоже не пришелся по душе, но Мориарти уговорил вас сделать ему прощальный подарок. Он обещал, что будет один снимок и что он уничтожит негатив. Он так и сделал, не правда ли — на ваших глазах разбил негативную пластину там же, на Сан-Поло, у выхода из мастерской. Лучше б он убил еще и фотографа, тогда ваш секрет точно не попал бы в чужие руки. Ничтожен шанс, что в далекой стране, на затерянной меж улиц старого города маленькой площади вас кто-то может узнать, однако в тот день судьба не проявила к вам благосклонности — фотограф когда-то приезжал в Лондон, даже был как-то связан с одним из ваших расследований. Представьте его удивление, когда вы, живой и здоровый появились в дверях его мастерской, в то время как газеты писали о вашей смерти. Возможно именно поэтому он сделал с пластины еще один отпечаток. Я не интересовался его мотивами. Чуть больше года назад снимок оказался у меня. Занятная диковина, проку с которой было мало — вы числились мертвым, и я не знал, воскреснете вы когда-либо или нет. Можно было использовать ее как давление на вашего брата в определенных вопросах, но по сравнению с тем, что у меня на него есть и так, это фото — сущая безделица. А теперь, видите, как все обернулось… — приторный неприятный смех раздался вновь, — сказать по чести, я даже рад этому. 

— Не вам говорить о чести, мистер Милвертон. 

— Полноте, сударь мой, полноте… я могу говорить все, что сочту нужным, не вам меня останавливать. Не моя, а ваша честь сейчас под угрозой. Разумеется, только в том случае, если вы надумаете заартачиться и не примете мое предложение. Или вас по-прежнему одолевают сомнения, что я владею фотографией? О... Вы и правда сомневаетесь. — Милвертон самодовольно хохотнул. — Напрасно, сударь мой, напрасно…

— Покажите ее, тогда любые сомнения отпадут сами собой. 

— Ох, мистер Холмс… Вы же не считаете меня столь наивным? Этот кусок картона обладает слишком большой ценностью, чтобы носить его с собой. Казалось бы — такой непримечательный снимок, сколь много подобных ему делается в каждой фотомастерской мира. Ничего предосудительного, ничего скандального. Два человека, сидящие рядом. Джеймс Мориарти слева, вы справа. И на вас, и на нем светлые льняные летние костюмы. Ваша правая рука покоится на его колене, его правая рука накрывает вашу, левая же касается вашего плеча. Вы смотрите прямо на зрителя, примерно так же, как сейчас на меня — с напряженной сосредоточенностью во взгляде, а взгляд Мориарти обращен на вас. Я верно все описываю, не так ли, мистер Холмс? — Ответа Холмса я не услышал, возможно, он кивнул, потому что Милвертон через мгновение продолжил: — Очень красивый снимок, мистер Холмс, вы представляли собой интересную пару. Но вот незадача — слишком многие знают, сколько усилий было положено прославленным детективом Шерлоком Холмсом по уничтожению гигантской преступной организации, во главе которой стоял профессор Мориарти. Столь противоположные люди не могут присутствовать вместе на дружеском снимке, не так ли? — Кушетка, на которой сидел Милвертон, скрипнула, потом раздались шаги. — Вы же не желаете огласки, милый сэр. Вы сделаете все, чтоб ее избежать…

Дальше случилось что-то крайне странное, испугавшее меня настолько, что, на мгновение забыв об осторожности, я едва не ворвался в комнату: раздался глухой звук удара и звон разбиваемой посуды, было похоже на то, что упал маленький марокканский столик, на котором Холмс обычно любил оставлять чашки с недопитым чаем. 

— Не смейте!.. — угрожающе прошипел мой друг. 

В ответ раздалось сладко-переливчатое похихикивание: 

— Экий вы недотрога… Вы же понимаете, что в воскресенье я посмею. Это. И много больше. И вы сделаете все от вас зависящее, чтоб я остался доволен. 

— Сегодня не воскресенье, мистер Милвертон, — холодно произнес Холмс. У меня сжалось сердце, когда я услышал всю безысходность, прозвучавшую в его голосе. 

Милвертон, полагаю, это тоже заметил, а потому примирительно сказал: 

— Ваше замечание справедливо. Я подожду до воскресенья. 

В комнате вновь воцарилась тишина, которую через некоторое время нарушил едва слышимый голос моего друга: 

— Что будет дальше? После воскресенья?

— А вы умны, мистер Холмс. Мало кто решается об этом спрашивать. Адам Блэкуэлл, помнится, не подумал задавать подобные вопросы. Но он вам и не ровня. Совсем не ровня… Не беспокойтесь, дорогой сэр, я разумен в своих желаниях, ваши визиты в Аплдор-Тауэрс не будут слишком часты и обременительны для вас. Даже в том случае, если я останусь удовлетворенным сполна, я обещаю, что не стану злоупотреблять вашим обществом. «Вы слишком драгоценны, чтобы носить вас каждый день» (14), милый сэр. 

— Адам, полагаю, был в числе тех, кого вы оставляли для будней? 

— Красивыми вещами приятно владеть, владеть часто, даже если они пусты и никчемны. Но в таких, как Адам, нет уникальности: подобные ему, хоть и удовлетворяют животные потребности, не дают и ничего сверх этого. Я без труда нашел ему замену. Вы, мистер Холмс, как я уже отметил, существо иного порядка. Джеймс Мориарти, насколько я помню, отличался отменным вкусом, он желал только лучшего и всегда самое лучшее получал. Полагаю, по его вкусу я могу судить и о вас. Уверен, вы меня не разочаруете. 

Все это было выше того, что мог выдержать мой разум. Ноги едва меня держали, перед глазами все плыло, я в бессилии оперся на ручку двери, и только когда дверь предательски заскрипела, понял, что выдал себя. Милвертон перестал говорить. Я услышал быстро приближающиеся шаги, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге передо мной возник Холмс. Вид его был ужасен. Думаю, никогда прежде я не видел его настолько надломленным и опустошенным, как в ту минуту. Стараясь не встречаться со мной взглядом, он сделал шаг в сторону, давая мне возможность пойти внутрь. На негнущихся ногах я сделала несколько шагов, потом остановился, не зная, что мне делать дальше. 

— Доктор Уотсон, полагаю? Рад знакомству, — с притворным радушием проговорил Милвертон. Крохотные ледяные, как у змеи, глазки, посверкивающие за стеклами очков, впились в меня так цепко, что мне и самому уже впору было отводить взгляд в сторону. Его мягкий приторный голос, который я слушал из-за двери, оказался полным отражением его внешности: небольшого роста, пухл и лицом и фигурой. При взгляде на Милвертона вспоминался диккенсовский Пиквик. Внешне он действительно походил на него — если б только не фальшивая, словно приклеенная, улыбка и холодный блеск настороженных, проницательных глаз. Его одежда и украшения просто кричали о богатстве их хозяина: слишком большие перстни, слишком блестящая булавка для галстука — все это выглядело настолько напоказ роскошно, что отдавало уже неприличием и отсутствием вкуса. Всем своим видом он так старательно излучал напускное добродушие, что за этим, казалось бы, безобидным фасадом, опасность, исходящая от него, чувствовалась с еще большей силой. 

— Беседа окончена, мистер Милвертон, — тихо произнес Холмс, ни на кого из нас не глядя. 

— Есть еще один момент, милый сэр, который я хотел бы прояснить до своего ухода, — сказал Милвертон с широкой улыбкой. — Мне хотелось бы надеяться, что до воскресенья вы не совершите никаких опрометчивых поступков. Я имею в виду, — добавил он с явно слышавшейся в голосе иронией, — мне же не выпадет удовольствие лицезреть вас у себя сегодня ночью? 

Холмс вскинул голову, и я заметил промелькнувшую в его глазах панику. 

— Весьма дерзкий план. Дерзкий и преступный, мистер Холмс. Или мне следует назвать вас мистером Эскоттом? — Милвертон самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Вы первоклассный актер, ведь я видел вас под этой маской дважды и оба раза не узнал. Но вы все равно совершили промах… Мои слуги по-собачьи мне преданны, мистер Холмс. Они знают, что может произойти, если кто-то из них вздумает меня обманывать. Однако вы, появившись под личиной обаятельного водопроводчика, так запудрили голову моей глупышке-горничной, что она вот-вот готова была предать меня. Как мало нужно таким безмозглым курицам — обещание жениться, — и они готовы делать все, о чем бы их ни попросили: открыть на ночь двери, которые должны оставаться запертыми, или оставить на цепи собаку в обход указаний хозяина. Видите, милый сэр, мне все известно о ваших планах на сегодняшний вечер, Агги вынуждена была все мне рассказать, я не оставил ей выбора... Так что, мистер Холмс, пока не поздно, откажитесь от задуманного — ничем хорошим для вас это не обернется. Я предпринял необходимые меры на случай вашего появления. Если вам и удастся проникнуть сегодня в мой дом, уничтожить документы из моего архива вы все равно не сможете. Пожалуете в Аплдор-Тауэрс, уедите только в полицейской повозке. Разумеется, в этом случае я не премину пустить против вас все свое оружие. Не губите свою жизнь так глупо, мистер Холмс. — Милвертон направился к выходу, но уже в дверях, остановившись на мгновение совсем близко к Холмсу, доверительным шепотом произнес: — Приходите в воскресенье к восьми, милый сэр, и я буду ожидать вас с нетерпением. 

Только после того, как Милвертон спустился вниз, и я услышал, что его экипаж отъезжает от нашего дома, Холмс наконец с силой захлопнул дверь гостиной, прошел, раздраженный, мимо меня и упал в кресло. 

— Бессмысленно спрашивать, как долго вы подслушивали и сколько услышали, Уотсон, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Ваш потерянный вид говорит сам за себя: много больше, чем вам и самому хотелось бы знать. 

Меня кидало то в жар, то в озноб, голову разрывали тысячи невысказанных мыслей. Я не понимал, что делать сейчас, что говорить. Что чувствовать, наконец! Слишком противоречивые эмоции переполняли меня в тот момент. Пытаясь хоть немного успокоиться и отвлечься, я наклонился и поставил на место опрокинутый столик, потом собрал осколки чашки и блюдца, положил их на каминную полку — все это время ощущая, что Холмс украдкой наблюдает за мной. Однако стоило мне повернуться и посмотреть на него, как он моментально отвел взгляд в сторону. 

Вид он по-прежнему имел изможденный и расстроенный. По-прежнему оставался бледен более обычного. Однако кое-что с уходом Милвертона в нем изменилось — душевного надлома и полной опустошенности, так ранивших мое сердце, когда он предстал передо мной на пороге гостиной, не было и в помине. 

— Вы играли перед ним, не так ли? — спросил я больше с надеждой, нежели с уверенностью. 

Холмс равнодушно пожал плечами. 

— Насколько смог. Насколько позволили обстоятельства. Скорее, усилил, что чувствовал. Чтоб усыпить его бдительность. 

Голос Холмса звучал тихо и бесцветно, и он, как и раньше, избегал моего взгляда. 

Больше всего сейчас мне хотелось выплеснуть ему накопившуюся горечь. В былые времена Холмс не раз и в шутку, и всерьез заявлял, что у него нет сердца, больно было видеть, что по отношению ко мне он в этом вопросе, похоже, не шутил. То, что он сделал три с лишним года назад, было бессердечно. Чудовищно бессердечно. А ведь я верил ему. Я оплакивал его тогда, на Рейхенбахе… А теперь выходило, что все действия Холмса оказались надувательством, розыгрышем — и именно я оказался главным его объектом. 

— Вы солгали мне, — наконец вымолвил я, даже не пытаясь скрыть охватившего меня отчаяния. 

— Да, — ответил он, глядя на языки пламени, игравшие в камине. 

Я без сил опустился в кресло. 

— Он… — голос меня не слушался, — Мориарти… Он стоил того?.. 

— Да, — эхом отозвался Холмс. И, помолчав, повторил: — Да. И в этом я не раскаиваюсь. 

— В _этом_ , да? — с издевкой подхватил я, — Неужели есть на свете хоть что-то, о чем вы готовы были б сожалеть и в чем могли б раскаяться? 

Мной руководила скорее обида, чем желание сделать ему больно своим замечанием. Но по тому, как задрожали его губы, я увидел, что сильно задел его своими словами. 

— Я не видел в этом предательства, Уотсон. Никогда не воспринимал под тем углом, под каким сейчас видите все вы. 

— Вы манипулировали мной. Манипулировали моими чувствами. 

Холмс резко поднялся, некоторое время я наблюдал, как Холмс стоял ко мне спиной и нервно постукивал тонкими пальцами по каминной полке. Потом совершенно неожиданно он подошел к моему креслу и уселся на пол у моих ног. Теперь взгляд от меня он уже не отводил, и в этом взгляде, в его позе, во всем его облике читалась такая неизбывная печаль, что сердце мое вновь заныло от горечи и боли. Уже за него, не за себя.

— Уотсон, — произнес он, чуть дотронувшись до моего колена, — я не желал этого. Поверьте, дорогой мой, я и предположить не мог, чем все обернется. Я был слеп, признаю это — я не видел тогда ваших чувств. Я и в своих-то с трудом мог разобраться. 

Он тяжело вздохнул и задумчиво покачал головой. 

— Думаю, так или иначе это все было неизбежно. Он и я. Неукротимый бешенный вихрь подхватил нас, понес, закружил. Сил противиться ему не было ни у кого из нас. Огонь, вспыхнувшей в мгновение ока, бурный и яростный, смертельно опасный — уничтожающий все вокруг себя. Дьявольское пламя. Большой лондонский пожар… Оба мы являлись катализаторами огня, оба в итоге пали его жертвами. Пламя такого накала недолговечно — оно ослепляет глаза и опаляет кожу. Выжигает сердце. И быстро затухает, оставив после себя бесплодное пепелище. То, что в итоге случилось в Швейцарии, не должно было произойти, Уотсон. Этого не было в планах. Вы, что бы сейчас ни утверждал Милвертон, написали в «Финальной проблеме» правду. Ту, какой она должна была стать. Мы встретились на водопаде с единственной целью — покончить друг с другом. И оба не смогли ее осуществить. — Холмс замолчал, а потом задумчиво добавил: — И тогда мы решили исчезнуть, чтоб никогда уже не воскресать. 

— А следы? — едва дыша, прошептал я, — а Моран на скале? 

— Со следами было крайне просто, Уотсон. Странно, что никто не обратил внимание на эту деталь, правда, я и рассчитывал, что никто не увидит разницы в глубине между нашими отпечатками и отпечатками тех, кто придет после. 

— Вы ступали по своим же следам? 

— Именно так, Уотсон. Что же касается Морана — он появился в Мейрингене позже и по собственному почину. Застал коронерское слушанье, был уверен, что оба мы мертвы. Случайно столкнулся со мной уже в Персии, когда я работал на правительство, и с тех пор, надеясь отомстить, беспрерывно преследовал по миру — до пустого дома напротив. 

— А Венеция?.. 

— Венеция… — едва слышным эхом откликнулся Холмс. — После событий в Швейцарии хотелось покоя, и мертвый город удовлетворил наши желания сполна. В Лондоне нас питал огонь войны. В Венеции не осталось ничего, что дало бы пищу для поддержания этого пламени, кроме воспоминаний. Венецианские воды остудили нас, исцелили друг от друга, подобно водам Леты принесли забвение. Не прошло и месяца, как все закончилось. Я принял предложение Майкрофта о работе на правительство и отправился на Восток, убежденный в том, что моя прежняя жизнь навсегда осталась в прошлом: что я уже не вернусь в Лондон. Вы, мой милый, написав тот рассказ, верили, что Шерлок Холмс погиб на Рейхенбахском водопаде. Но и я, Уотсон, я тоже в это верил. 

— Однако вы вернулись. 

Холмс долго не говорил ничего, но в конце концов смущенно пробормотал: 

— Мне не хватало вас. 

Во время всего разговора сердце то падало в бездну отчаянья, от заходилось от счастья. Последнее признание Холмса, столь простое и искреннее, ошеломило меня, вновь наполнило душу покоем, едва не утраченным после подслушанных откровений. Наклонившись к Холмсу, все еще дрожащей от волнения рукой я коснулся его плеча. 

— Все, что прошлое — в прошлом, — сказал я мягко. Пусть сам я еще до конца в это и не верил, но я знал: пройдет время, и все именно так и будет. 

В глазах Холмса отразилось понимание и благодарность. Но через мгновение печаль затопила их вновь. 

— Я глупец, Уотсон, — прошептал он едва слышно, — и мне нет прощения. Только уже ничего не изменишь. — Он горячо стиснул мою руку. — Я причинил вам много боли, но вынужден буду причинить еще больше. 

Вздрогнув, я вспомнил о сегодняшнем посетителе. 

— Вы говорите о Милвертоне? 

Холмс кивнул. 

— Что вы будете делать? 

— То же, что собирался до его прихода. Но уже завтра, не сегодня. 

Мне стало не по себе. 

— Вы хотите прокрасться в его дом, уничтожить компрометирующие документы? 

Холмс приподнялся с пола и, встав на колени между моих ног и приблизив свое лицо близко-близко к моему, глядя глаза в глаза, произнес предельно серьезно: 

— Уотсон, я хочу его убить. И я его убью. 

То ли за окном с новой силой начала свирепствовать непогода и небо разорвалось оглушительным раскатом грома, то ли мое воображение сыграло злую шутку, но в это мгновение я почувствовал себя полностью оглушенным. Весь мир замер и остановился в звенящей тишине. Потом звуки вернулись — и треск камина, и стук моего сердца и дыхание Холмса. Но слышал я все это словно б через толщу воды — тонул в ледяных глубинах внимательных, гипнотизирующих глаз моего друга, а перед мысленным взором как стеклышки в калейдоскопе сменялись картины будущего, одна страшнее другой. 

Я лихорадочно схватил Холмса за руки. 

— Одумайтесь, прошу вас!.. — услышал я собственный слабый голос. 

Я знал, что мои мольбы пропадут впустую. Холмс принял решение и не отступит, что бы я ему ни говорил и какие бы доводы ни приводил. 

Это еще большим ужасом сковало мое сердце. 

— Я долго размышлял, Уотсон, и пришел к выводу, что иного выхода нет. Меня совсем не прельщает тот факт, что, наказывая преступника, я сам вынужден буду совершить преступление. Искоренить одно зло, совершив другое… — моя душа, мой разум, вся моя суть восстает против этого, но есть ли иной выход?! Закон бессилен. Милвертона невозможно привлечь к ответственности, используя официальные каналы — он же всегда шантажирует только тех, кого есть чем, а покажите мне в этом городе хоть одного праведника. Нити его шантажа всюду, Уотсон, и Скотленд-Ярд, уверен, они не миновали. Я не могу надеяться на полицию в этом деле… — Холмс невесело усмехнулся, — я не могу надеяться даже на собственного брата, потому что и он находится под давлением этого человека. Если я пойду официальным путем, я неминуемо потерплю поражение. А остановить Милвертона необходимо. Поначалу я надеялся, что достаточно уничтожить его архив. Под личиной рабочего проник к нему в дом, сдружился со слугами. 

— Соблазнили горничную…

Холмс хмыкнул. 

— Хоть я и аморальный тип, но не настолько — дальше слов дело не зашло. К тому же о ней вам точно не следует беспокоиться, Агги совсем не обделена мужским вниманием. Остальные ее ухажеры не так блистательны как «мистер Эскотт», но горевать о его предательстве она долго не станет, уж поверье. Но достаточно об Агги... 

— Кража — уже серьезное преступление, но все ж лучше чем то, что вы задумали теперь. Почему недостаточно уничтожить его архив? Когда у Милвертона не останется доказательств, он лишится своей силы и ничего никому не сможет сделать. 

— Если б все было так просто, Уотсон. Он как Лернейская гидра: на месте срубленной головы вырастет новая. Уничтожив собранные им компрометирующие документы, я прекращу его деятельность лишь на время. Милвертон восстановит все очень скоро, поверьте мне. Наш мир далек от совершенства, в нем всегда сыщутся люди, готовые продать чужие секреты, а схема, по которой работает Милвертон, легка и соблазнительна. Нет, Уотсон, чтобы все прекратилось, необходимо пойти на отчаянные меры. — Холмс тяжело вздохнул. — После его визита мое решение можно, конечно, расценить и как личную месть, но, по сути, его приход и его угрозы ничего уже не изменили: я сделал выбор задолго до нашей беседы, она лишь подвела подо всем финальную черту. Я не имею морального права стоять в стороне и безучастно наблюдать, как на моих глазах творится великое зло! Я обязан хоть что-то предпринять. Пусть и жертвуя собственной душой. Однако не будет ли забота о спасение моей души большим преступлением, чем уничтожение одного человека, губящего десятки, а то и сотни душ? 

— Вас арестуют.

— Весьма вероятно, что именно это и произойдет. 

— Холмс… — прошептал я, представив весь ужас от подобной перспективы. 

Он пожал плечами. 

— Как любой преступник, я, разумеется, хочу избежать наказания. Но я осознаю и последствия, если мне это не удастся. Я делаю этот шаг с открытыми глазами. Если полиция меня вычислит, если меня схватят — так тому и быть. Чинить им препятствия я не стану. В конце концов, не я ли сам всю жизнь исповедовал принцип, что преступление обязано наказываться, и то, что нынче я окажусь по другую сторону закона, общего положения не меняет. По крайней мере, так будет справедливо. 

Для меня в этом всем не было ни капли утешения или намека на справедливость. 

— Неужели нет иного пути… — беспомощно простонал я. 

— Вы же все видите и все понимаете. 

— Я не готов потерять вас еще раз. Не так. Только не так. 

Я вновь с жаром стиснул его руку в своей, Холмс лишь покачал головой. 

— Я хотел бы, чтоб все было иначе, видит бог, Уотсон, хотел бы. 

Он придвинулся ближе и неожиданно поцеловал меня в губы. Первую секунду я был ошеломлен — то, о чем я запретил себе даже мечтать, происходило в действительности. Человек, которого я любил всю жизнь, дарил мне сейчас утешающий нежный и горький поцелуй, словно зеркало отражавший мои собственные чувства. 

Когда Холмс отстранился, немного смущенный собственным порывом, я спросил: 

— Почему вы молчали все это время? 

Он сокрушенно вздохнул. 

— Боюсь, если я начну подробно перечислять причины, они покажутся вам полностью неубедительными и начисто лишенными логики. То есть именно такими, какими сейчас представляются мне самому. С десяток причин… Возможно, мной владело иррациональное ощущение, что жизнь бесконечна, и, следовательно, я могу откладывать и откладывать все важное в надежде на некий призрачный «удачный момент», не желая замечать, что судьба эти моменты шлет мне один за другим. Возможно, меня страшило, что это неизбежно повлечет за собой определенные изменения. Я человек привычек, Уотсон, вы знаете, и то, что уже было выстроено между нами, меня устраивало. Я опасался, вдруг переведя наши с вами отношения на новую ступень, я лишусь чего-нибудь важного. Какого-нибудь нюанса, который, возможно, не замечаю, пока он есть, но непременно стану ощущать, стоит ему исчезнуть. Возможно, — прибавил он капризно, — я не хотел ограничивать и вашу свободу, ведь я страшный собственник, дорогой друг, устраивал бы чудовищные скандалы каждый раз, как вы всего лишь только подумаете об увеселительном доме на Кливленд-стрит, я же знаю, что вы время от времени туда ходите. 

— Если бы вы решили ограничить мою свободу подобным образом, — рассмеялся я, — потребность в визитах на Кливленд-стрит отпала бы сама собой. Но ведь дело-то на самом деле не в этом, верно? 

Холмс моментально посерьезнел. 

— Может быть, мне попросту недоставало доказательств с собственной стороны. 

— Доказательств чего? — удивился я. 

— Что моими поступками руководит не один лишь эгоизм, — с тяжелым вздохом промолвил он. — Любовь… Что она такое, как не истрепанное от частого пользования слово, давно потерявшее всякий смысл! Любви нет. Есть доказательства любви. Только они имеют ценность, только их и можно предъявить как неопровержимые улики. Ваши, Уотсон, я вижу на протяжении всей моей жизни. Вы доказываете ваши чувства опять и опять. Но сам я?.. Какие доказательства я мог бы предоставить вам? 

Я взял в ладони его лицо. 

— Вы вернулись ко мне с того света, — мягко прервал я его сбивчивые оправдания, — вы рядом со мной. Вы обещали не принимать больше наркотиков и, дай бог, сдержите обещание. Мне достаточно таких доказательств. — И на этих словах я вернул ему его поцелуй. 

— Думаю, нам следует переместиться в спальню, — шепнул он мне на ухо, когда я прервался. — Если вы, разумеется, хотите большего? 

Усмехнувшись, я ответил, что он безосновательно ставит под сомнение абсолютно очевидные вещи. 

Холмс поднялся с колен, отряхнул брюки и прошел к себе в комнату, я тоже встал, выключил в гостиной газ, после чего присоединился к нему. 

Все, что происходило после того, как я прикрыл за собой дверь, можно было бы описать теми пошловатыми эпитетами, какие так любят употреблять романтично настроенные авторы откровенной литературы при описании человеческого соития. Вспомнить про водовороты страсти и пики экстаза, про бешенное буйство красок внезапно открывшееся перед внутренним взором, про новую жизнь, про ощущение божественного восторга, охватывающего тело. 

Правды это не добавит. 

Правда заключалась в том, что все было куда более прозаично и приземлено. Иногда нелепо и неуклюже и чуть более торопливо, чем хотелось бы. Оба мы в ту ночь представляли собой скорее исследователей непознанного, чем пылких опытных любовников, поэтому ошибки и неточности наших действий были неизбежны, те неточности, которые всегда легко исправляются дальнейшей практикой. 

Я был счастлив, занимаясь с ним любовью. Так же счастлив, как и всегда, когда находился рядом с ним. 

Остаток ночи мы провели беспокойно: постоянно ворочались и толкались, надеясь удобней уместиться на узкой кровати. Худоба Холмса должна была бы стать для меня преимуществом, но он оказался чудовищно неудобным соседом — угловатый, костлявый и совсем не мягкий, к тому же, явно привыкший спать один, Холмс ухитрялся занимать удивительно много места. Подозреваю, в эту ночь, ему со мной было куда удобнее, чем мне с ним. Почти под утро мы все же угомонились, найдя наконец позу, удобную нам обоим, и я забылся глубоким спокойным сном без сновидений. 

Проснулся я резко — от весьма ощутимого тычка под ребра, — не сразу осознав, что происходит, и где я нахожусь. Холмс с широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами лихорадочно хватал ртом воздух и тер рукой горло. Я немного приподнялся на локте, освобождая ему чуть больше места. 

— Дурной сон? — спросил я. 

Он едва заметно кивнул, а после сиплым со сна голосом добавил: 

— Вероятное будущее. 

Я наклонился и коснулся губами его виска. Помедлив, он убрал пальцы от шеи и нежно провел ими по моим волосам. 

— Это лишь сон, и ничего больше, — сказал я успокаивающе. Холмс не стал протестовать. 

Я попытался повернуться на бок, чтоб вновь улечься уютнее. 

— В следующий раз нужно будет подняться в мою спальню, — пробормотал я. 

— Ваша кровать ни на дюйм не шире, — ворчливо заметил Холмс. 

— И все рано я хотел бы проверить это опытным путем. 

— Я бы тоже, но боюсь, нам обоим придется довольствоваться исключительно теоретическими предположениями, — ответил Холмс с тяжелым вздохом. В отличие от мня, погрузившегося в счастливое забвение на всю ночь, он, похоже, ни на секунду не забывал о нависшей над его головой угрозе. Какое-то время мы лежали молча, я слушал как ровно, удар за ударом, бьется его сердце, а потом все же решился сказать: 

— Я иду сегодня с вами. 

— И речи быть не может, — отрезал Холмс жестко. 

— Кто знает, что там произойдет? Вам может понадобиться моя помощь. 

— Ваша помощь будет неоценима, если вы не станете вмешиваться. 

— Но Холмс…

— Я не позволю, чтобы вы несли ответственность за мои грехи. 

— Я сам вправе решать, за что я готов нести ответственность. Я не отпущу вас одного. А если не повезет, что ж — столько лет делили одну квартиру, будем делить одну камеру.

Холмс рассмеялся. 

— Уотсон, милый мой, вы неподражаемы… Увы, мой дорогой, вынужден вас огорчить. Даже в благодарность за все мои былые заслуги перед короной и отечеством, или если Майкрофт из чувства братской любви, которая временами его охватывает в весьма странных формах, вдруг вознамерится лично просить ее величество, даже тогда нам не позволят такой… — он невесело хохотнул, — аморальной милости. Соседние камеры, быть может — и то если повезет. 

Я был готов даже на это.

— Нет, Уотсон, вы со мной не пойдете, — повторил Холмс. — Если вы меня любите, вы будете ждать меня дома. 

— Это шантаж… — расстроенно пробормотал я. 

— Именно так, дорогой мой. Оставьте мне хоть какое-то утешение на случай полного провала — утешение, что вы будете жить. Я знаю, что даю непростое задание, но вы постараетесь его выполнить. Пообещаете, что постараетесь? 

Он не оставил мне выбора. Скрепя сердце, я кивнул, хотя совершенно не был уверен, что все это будет мне по силам. В ответ получил долгий и нежный поцелуй. 

— Ужасно хочу курить, — выдохнул он наконец, оторвавшись от моего рта. Я кивнул, давая понять, что тоже не отказался бы от сигареты. 

Холмс вылез из-под одеяла, я же взбил подушку повыше и, удобней устроившись на кровати, стал наблюдать, как мой друг метался по комнате, тихо чертыхаясь, пытаясь найти среди царящего вокруг бардака необходимую вещь. Наконец путем переворачивания и скидывания на пол нескольких книг, коробок и всяких других предметов сигареты нашлись — на комоде, под сваленными в кучу газетными вырезками. Холмс разжег одну сигарету, с наслаждением глубоко затянулся, потом присел на кровать, передал ее мне и раскурил себе другую. 

— У нас есть еще время? Или пора подниматься? — Выбираться из-под одеяла мне не хотелось, и хоть места на его кровати нам двоим явно было маловато, я бы предпочел еще какое-то время провести в этой тесноте и рядом с ним, а не вставать и идти в свою комнату. 

Холмс, кажется, мою мысль понял правильно, потому что глаза его зажглись лукавым блеском, а на губах заиграла хитрая улыбка. 

— Думаю, мы можем себе позволить еще час-другой безделья, — сказал он, выпустив в потолок серое облачко дыма. 

Однако столь завлекательному плану осуществиться было не дано, потому что в тот момент дверь, ведущая в гостиную, скрипнула и на пороге спальни возникла наша домохозяйка. 

— Мистер Холмс, там вас… — Обескураженная миссис Хадсон застыла в дверях, переводя полный ужаса взгляд с Холмса на меня и обратно. — Ожидают… 

Вероятно, она стучала, но оба мы, увлеченные друг другом, этого не услышали. 

Некоторое время она так и стояла, силясь сказать хоть что-то, открывая рот, но не произнося ни слова: и правда, сцена, ей представшая, явно не предназначалась для женских глаз. Два ее квартиранта, которых она столько лет искренне считала людьми благонравными и скромными, сидели перед ней сейчас на одной постели в чем мать родила, и они сами, и обстановка в комнате имели такой вид, что какое-нибудь благопристойное объяснение происходящего отпадало само собой. 

Наконец, сердито всплеснув руками и гневно вскрикнув: «Ах, мистер Холмс!..», миссис Хадсон развернулась и скрылась за дверью. Заскрипела дверь гостиной, потом часто-часто по лестнице застучали ее каблучки, и мы услышали сотрясший стены резкий хлопок двери ее комнаты. 

Минуту мы с Холмсом, шокированные, сидели без движения. Потом он, торопливо загасив сигарету о спинку кровати, расстроенно пробормотал: 

— Все чертовски плохо, Уотсон. 

Наскоро надев кальсоны, накинув на плечи халат, Холмс открыл вторую, черную дверь, ведущую сразу на лестницу, и побежал вниз — успокаивать и оправдываться. Я докурил сигарету, напрасно надеясь что она поможет собраться с мыслями, и стал одеваться. 

В гостиной меня ожидал еще один сюрприз. В кресле Холмса расположился инспектор Лестрейд. На минуту я опешил, пытаясь сообразить, как мне себя вести, однако инспектор и сам, похоже, пребывал в изрядно нервозном состоянии: сидел как на иголках, барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. Это придало мне уверенности. Как мог стараясь скрыть внутреннюю панику, я прикрыл дверь спальни Холмса, поприветствовал Лестрейда, предложил налить ему скотч. Разумеется, от выпивки он не отказался. 

Его маленькие глазки буравили меня все время, пока мы молча сидели в креслах и потягивали скотч. Такое нарочитое внимание страшно нервировало и заставляло мои щеки пылать огнем: ведь для того, чтоб выглядеть хоть сколько-нибудь пристойно, мне, по крайней мере, не хватало сейчас воротника и манжет, которые валялись где-то в бардаке холмсовской спальни, а галстук, небрежно торчащий из кармана, только еще больше добавлял моему облику вид человека, проведшего ночь в развлечениях определенного рода. Оно, конечно, соответствовало истине, но я предпочел бы, чтоб все это не прочитывалось так открыто по моему костюму. 

Я скомкал галстук и затолкал его поглубже в карман. 

Снизу доносились приглушенные голоса Холмса и миссис Хадсон, ее с каждым мгновением все более визгливый чередовался с тихим, но уверенным голосом моего друга. По тому, что голос миссис Хадсон звучал все чаще, а накал его становился все интенсивнее, можно было делать выводы, что доводы Холмса не имели того успеха, на который он рассчитывал. Наконец дверь внизу снова захлопнулась, и я услышал на лестнице шаги моего друга. 

— Боюсь, Уотсон, все будет куда сложнее, чем бы мне и вам хотелось, — раздосадовано пробормотал Холмс, появляясь на пороге гостиной. Я попытался было намекнуть, что мы не одни, но он увидел это и сам и сориентировался, надо сказать, куда лучше и быстрее, чем я. Прошел в комнату и сел на кушетку, абсолютно не смущаясь того факта, что появляться перед гостями босым, в домашнем халате на голое тело, чересчур эпатажно даже и для такого эксцентричного человека, как он.

— Лестрейд, вы ранняя пташка, — произнес Холмс в качестве приветствия.

Было видно, что Лестрейд отметил небрежность его костюма. Он перевел взгляд с Холмса вновь на меня, потом глянул в сторону двери спальни — все это дало мне повод думать, что истина происходящего от него не укрылась.

Однако по этому поводу он не сказал ничего. 

— Итак, инспектор, что привело вас к нам ни свет ни заря? — продолжил разговор Холмс. 

— Сегодня ночью в Хэмпстеде, в Аплдор-Тауэрс произошло убийство, мистер Холмс. 

Я заметил, что Холмс побледнел, откинулся на спинку кушетки и с силой сжал подлокотник. 

— Убийство, говорите?.. — едва слышно пробормотал он, и я не знаю, чего было в его голосе больше в этот момент: удивления, облегчения или недоверия. 

— Убит хозяин дома, не так ли? — помолчав, спросил Холмс. 

Лестрейд с подозрением сощурил глаза. 

— Вы как-то уж слишком хорошо осведомлены о произошедшем, мистер Холмс, а?.. Вы были с ним знакомы? 

— Нет, Лестрейд. Знаком с ним я не был, но, разумеется, знал, кто такой Чарльз Огастес Милвертон. Как, полагаю, знают очень многие. И полиция в том числе. 

Лестрейд оставил замечание Холмса без внимания. Продолжил нервно перестукивать пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, а потом, бросив на Холмса еще один короткий испытующий взгляд, спросил: 

— Тогда, может, вы дадите объяснения, почему он ожидал вашего визита сегодня ночью? Я выяснил, что слуги получили четкие указания… Милвертон был уверен, что вы собираетесь его ограбить. 

— Да неужели?! — весело усмехнулся Холмс. 

Лестрейд, однако, не был настроен шутить. 

— Мистер Холмс, у меня очень серьезные основания вызвать сейчас полицейский фургон и предъявить вам обвинение в убийстве. Мне бы совсем этого не хотелось… Я даже и приехал-то к вам в кэбе, а не официально, как положено. А все потому, что я понадеялся — вы все мне объясните. И оправдаться сможете. Милвертон-то, как я понимаю, опасался за свое имущество и свою жизнь и он был уверен, что опасность исходит именно от вас. А теперь он мертв, убит из пистолета, а все его бумаги, которые, как мне было сказано, вы и собирались выкрасть, уничтожены в пожаре. Дом, слава богу, потушили быстро, но от кабинета остались одни головешки. А еще слуги видели убегающего мужчину. Высокого. Худощавого. Черноволосого. 

— Лестрейд, приметы вашего предполагаемого преступника настолько неопределенны, что подойдут кому угодно. Учитывая, сколько врагов успел нажить покойный, с таким описанием вам придется арестовать половину города. 

— У вас ведь есть алиби на эту ночь, мистер Холмс?

Мой друг открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но так ни слова и не произнес. Алиби, конечно, было. Только такое, которое все же не стоит предъявлять английскому королевскому суду. 

Лестрейд все это время наблюдал за Холмсом с пристальным вниманием. 

— Думаю, мистер Холмс, мне так и так придется посылать за полицейским фургоном, не правда ли? Есть у вас алиби — обвинение будет одно, нет — другое. 

Внешне Холмс старался держаться также непринужденно и спокойно, как раньше. Но я заметил, что костяшки его пальцев, все еще сжимавшие подлокотник, сильно побелели. 

— Что ж, Лестрейд… — произнес наконец Холмс. — Давайте поступим так: алиби у меня нет, — я готов был уже протестовать, но Холмс предупреждающе поднял руку, — алиби нет, — повторил он. — И я готов прогуляться с вами до полицейского участка, в фургоне ли, в кэбе — как вам будет угодно. 

— Не боитесь, что дело в таком случае может закончиться веревкой? 

— Не боюсь, Лестрейд. Я не убивал Милвертона и докажу это. Не забывайте, кто я, инспектор, подобные расследования сделали мне имя. В моей практике были дела и посложнее, так что сейчас оправдать себя я уж точно сумею. 

Порывшись во внутреннем кармане пиджака, Лестрейд вытащил небольшой листок белого картона. Ту самую фотографию, о которой вчера упоминал Милвертон — я заметил две фигуры в светлых костюмах, сидящие на фоне небрежно нарисованных арок, отдаленно напоминающих Палаццо Дожей.

— С этим-то все будет посложнее, а, мистер Холмс? 

Холмс побледнел. 

— Мы нашли ее у Милвертона в кармане халата, — добавил Лестрейд, испытующе глядя на моего друга. 

— Да, Лестрейд, — произнес Холмс холодно, все еще пытаясь создать видимость, что происходящее его не слишком и волнует, — вы правы, с такой уликой мне будет сложнее… но я рискну. Кто знает, может, у меня все равно появится шанс вернуться на Бейкер-стрит к обеду? 

Я понимал, что он хотел защитить меня, но, черт возьми, сейчас, при подобных обстоятельствах, это уже не имело никакого значения. 

— А если, мистер Холмс, — вкрадчиво осведомился Лестрейд, — я загляну в вашу спальню в поисках определенных улик? Или расспрошу миссис Хадсон?.. 

— Тогда, дорогой инспектор, — сказал Холмс с притворной широкой улыбкой, — обед отменится сам собой. Но вы и сами это знаете. В любом случае — выбирать вам. 

— Это вы, мистер Холмс, правильно подметили. Про выбор-то, — не без самодовольства произнес Лестрейд. Потом вздохнул и, задумчиво почесав голову, добавил: — Теперь думаю, стребовать с Тоби Грегсона фунт, который он когда-то на вас поставил, или нет…

Холмс лишь удивленно поднял бровь, но промолчал. 

— Собственно, я что хотел сказать… Про вас и доктора — это для меня не новость. Вы, конечно, оба всегда держитесь скромно, чинно. Да только у меня глаз наметанный, как полицейскому и положено — все видеть, все примечать. Я вас давно раскусил. Тоби, правда, вот фунт поставил, что это не так все, но он и полицейский-то дрянь, если откровенно говорить, — Лейстрейд замолчал, подумал немного, а потом продолжил вновь: — Я, мистер Холмс, вот что считаю: Милвертона вы не убивали. Да только и то, чем вы с доктором ночью сегодня занимались, оно ж не только мерзость и распутство, а и преступление, и закон на это смотрит соответствующе: раз преступление — значит, должно быть наказано. 

Холмс хранил молчание и внешне казался пугающе спокоен, я же сидел как на иголках, ожидая, чем закончатся философствования инспектора. 

— Только вот и преступление-то преступлению рознь. Вот, скажем, тот стряпчий из Норвуда, Макфарлейн. Ведь против него серьезные улики были, точно б на виселицу пошел, если бы не вы. Вы один и увидели, что улики все — фальшивки. А если бы вас не было, я б его в тюрьму так и отправил, невиновного-то, — и лежало бы это камнем на моей совести... Или те маленькие девочки, сестрички Маршалл, которых дядюшка их едва не погубил из-за наследства… Мы весь дом перевернули, а их не нашли, собирались было уходить — решили, значит, прав дядюшка, заявляя, что убежали они неизвестно куда. А вы потайную дверь в подвал обнаружили. И девочек этих, едва живых… В общем, мистер Холмс, — добавил Лестрейд, отводя в сторону взгляд, — я вот что думаю: оно все, то, чем вы занимаетесь тут, конечно, преступление, но по мне, если человек творит мерзость только для себя самого, да за закрытыми дверями, и другие при этом не страдают никак — то и пусть себе... Особенно если в остальном-то он человек достойный и обществу полезный. Вот, скажем, отправлю я вас сейчас в тюрьму за распутные действия, которые, если подумать, никому, кроме вас самого да доктора, вреда не несут, а какие-нибудь другие сестрички Маршалл в беде будут… а я потайную дверь не найду. — Он махнул рукой и тяжко вздохнул: — Пусть так остается. Не буду я вам судья. Но про фотографию, мистер Холмс, вы мне все ж правду скажите. Не увиливайте. Тот человек, что там рядом с вами, я понимаю, жив-здоров, да? 

— Да, инспектор. 

Лестрейд раздосадовано покачал головой. 

— И вы знаете, где он сейчас? Что делает? 

— Я знаю только лишь о том, что в июне 1891-го он отплыл из Неаполя в Нью-Йорк. Собирался осесть там. Возвращаться в Англию он был не намерен. 

После слов Холмса Лестрейд заметно повеселел. 

— Ну и славно, — сказал он, потирая руки. — Тогда это уже проблемы янки, а не наши. Меня же, — он поднялся, — дожидается другое дело. Все ж надо бы выяснить, кто, раз не вы, проник нынче ночью в Аплдор-Тауэрс. 

— Вероятно, Лестрейд, вы его никогда не найдете… — тихо промолвил Холмс. 

— Вероятно, вы правы, мистер Холмс, но не думаю, что это ляжет тяжким грузом на мое сердце. Что же до вас… — он кинул задумчивый взгляд в мою сторону, — и доктора… думаю, вам и без меня сегодня будет хлопотно. Жаль, если вы съедите отсюда, мистер Холмс, из участка до Бейкер-стрит было всегда удобно добираться. 

Он вложил в руку Холмса фотографию и быстро направился к выходу. 

— Лестрейд, — позвал его Холмс, когда тот уже был почти в дверях. — Спасибо. 

Инспектор, хоть и выглядел крайне смущенным, но был явно польщен. Наскоро попрощавшись, он нас покинул. После его ухода Холмс какое-то время сидел в задумчивости, вертел в руках фотографию. Потом, посмотрев на нее еще раз, долго и внимательно, словно старался запомнить все изображенные на снимке детали, вздохнул и швырнул фотографию в огонь. 

— Вы сказали вчера, что прошлое — в прошлом, Уотсон. Теперь наконец это так и есть. 

Внизу вновь хлопнула дверь, что напомнило на обоим о еще одной нерешенной проблеме. 

— Думаете, нам действительно придется искать новое жилье? 

— Похоже, что так, Уотсон, — недовольно поморщился Холмс. — Хотя я все еще надеюсь откупиться. 

Он обвел комнату грустным взглядом. 

— Не хотелось бы искать сейчас новый дом, — вздохнул он. — На носу рождество, найти что-то стоящее будет непросто. Тем более, все это мне сейчас точно не по карману. 

Тут я вспомнил про странные слова Лэнгдейла Пайка. 

— Какие же именно большие траты приключились в вашей жизни в последнее время, о которых знает Пайк, но не знаю я? 

— Когда-нибудь это все равно бы всплыло, — произнес Холмс с грустной усмешкой. — Последняя моя тайна, если хотите. Ваша врачебная практика, — сказал он и потупил взгляд. 

— Что не так с моей практикой? Я очень удачно от нее избавился полгода назад. 

— Именно, Уотсон. И вас не смутило, что молодой, явно небогатый врач купил ее по сильно завышенной цене, даже не торгуясь? Я, кажется, упоминал, что фамилия моей бабки по материнской линии Верне? У дальней английской родни она претерпела некоторые изменения…

— Вернер, — выдохнул я, догадавшись. Холмс кивнул. 

— Он только закончил университет, Майкрофт обещал взять его под крыло и как-то помочь. И тут вы очень вовремя решили продать практику и переехать ко мне. Мог ли я упустить такой шанс? 

— Вы дали ему денег? — Я не верил своим ушам. 

— Да, — вздохнул Холмс. — Еще пришлось занять у Майкрофта, чем он не перестает попрекать меня все эти полгода. Я просто хотел, чтоб вы были со мной, Уотсон, — добавил Холмс со смущенной улыбкой. 

Я сел рядом с ним на кушетку и обнял его. 

— И после всего этого вы еще продолжаете заявлять об отсутствии доказательств любви? — рассмеялся я. 

Холмс ничего не сказал. Просто обнял меня в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:
> 
> 1\. Сарджент, Джон Сингер (1856-1925) – известный американский художник-портретист.  
> 2\. Прекрасный образ (франц.)  
> 3\. Мой дорогой (франц.)  
> 4\. Мой милый (франц.)  
> 5\. Мой мальчик (франц.)  
> 6\. Да, мой милый (франц.)  
> 7\. Гений зла (франц.)  
> 8\. Дорогой доктор (франц.)  
> 9\. Воскрешение (франц.)  
> 10\. Лэнгдейл Пайк цитирует стихотворение Джона Донна (1572-1631)  
> 11\. Мой бог (франц.)  
> 12\. Жизнь коротка (лат.)  
> 13\. Лови момент (лат.)  
> 14\. Cлова Милвертона, как и ответ Холмса — перефразированная цитата из «Много шума из ничего» Шекспира.


End file.
